Titan
by blackblade444
Summary: "There is more to life then war, Grimm," Ichigo said. Now what if that as really true? How would one go about finding that out, and how does this change a God? There are still dark forces at work, though, known as the Order- who kill Godly beings. Yaoi!
1. Chapter One: Theióti ta::

**Titans: Chapter One: Theióti****̱****t****a** **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters** **-x-**

Why was it so cold? Why did his body ache all over?

Those were just some of the questions running through his head. His head that was when he realized something was definitely wrong. He felt something sticky with a tinge of copper that made his nose scrunch up. Was he bleeding? Well that was a stupid question. He was obviously bleeding the smell of blood was enough to confirm that.

"Hey now time to wake up," a dark voice cooed, "Now is tat anyway to tank someone who brought you down ta his marvelous home and all ya do is sleep," he said, an exasperated sigh slipping from his lips. A pair of cat-like gold eyes looking the boy over, but mostly he was just l0ooking at the teenager's face. "Heh, you're supposed to be the son of Hera," the voice said, a light cackle splitting the air.

Slowly very slowly chocolate hued eyes opened, "Will you quit with the yelling?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

This caused the albino to growly a bit despite telling himself to remain calm, "Why ya little-" he cut himself off there as the boy on the ground began to laugh, "What in ta hell is so amusin?" he asked , crossing his arms over his bare chest. The God of the Underworld wearing nothing but a pair of black jeans that were shredded at the waistband and in the pant leg cuffs, but the jeans were held in place by a peace of sturdy rope he must've found lying around somewhere.

"Who are you?" the orange haired teen asked.

The deity looked appalled if not taken aback by the question. "Ya don't know who I am? Who in their right mind doesn't know who I am!" he asked, his going an octave higher then normal. "I'm ta one and the only, Hades," he said, yet again receiving no response from the boy he growled. "Ya know ta god of the underworld," he said.

He just giggled finally being able to look up at the man, "You mean 'Hades' as in Greek Mythology?" he asked, looking the man over once before chuckling some more. "Whoa, dude you're so pale. Ya know you kind of look like me too 'cept for the white hair and gold eyes," he said.

"The name's Ichigo Kurosaki, by the way. Pleasure," Ichigo said, grinning at god dumbly.

Gold eyes just narrowed into slits, "I don't care what yer name is, human!" the albino hissed.

"Well that's rude don't you think?" Ichigo asked, still not completely conscious, but conscious enough to hold a small conversation. "Where am I anyway?"

"Yer in ta Underworld," the God answered.

Ichigo just giggled again, "Underworld, yea I'll believe that when pigs fly," he said weakly, but you could still hear the sarcasm in his voice.

That was it he had had enough of this insufferable human. He didn't care if this kid was a demi-god, or a supposed one at that. He would put this human out of his misery, and lock his soul away for a very long time here in the Underworld.

Bringing his left hand back balling it into a fist he was ready to punch the living snot out of the kid, but a cool hand on his shoulder stopped him. "What in ta hell is wrong with you!" the albino roared, turning to look at the person.

"Zeus would like to speak with you," the woman said, her voice stern, even though, it didn't fit her personality at all.

The albino laughed, "Zeus wants to speak with me? Yet he sends his beautiful little Aphrodite to come and fetch me! Really I am starting ta thin the man is becomin' a coward," he sneered at the goddess.

Aphrodite just let a sigh fall from her lips, "He just wanted me to come and get you. Now do as I say and go to him before a real problem starts up, Shirosaki," she said, her fingers idly messing with strands of her violet hair. Her honey colored eyes shifting over to the orange haired boy, "Send him back to his home before you go," she said, walking away from Hades, and vanishing into pure white mist seconds later.

Shirosaki just growled turning his attention back to this 'Ichigo' kid. "I guess I will play with you a little later," he muttered, lifting a hand up. Snapping his fingers once the teenager vanished into thin air, and he let out a sigh as he made his way back up to the surface to talk to his 'brother'. How he loathed that word.

-x-

"Ah, Shiro-chan I'm so glad you could come," a male voice said, as the God of the Underworld appeared in the plain bright white room. His gold eyes shifting from one Olympian to the next and his gaze finally stopped upon a blond haired man, who sat in the center of the room. The deity stepping into the center of the room, and he stood on if he looked down what seemed to be a three dimensional map of the world.

Shiro bristled as he was called 'Shiro-chan' by his brother, "What da ya want, Zeus?" he asked.

Zeus let a little laugh fall from his lips, "Aw, Shiro-chan don't call me Zeus when we're among family. It`s Kiskue remember that," the king of the gods said.

"Whatever Kiskue just tell me what ya wanted, so I can leave," Shiro said.

"Ah yes, the reason I called you up here. I understand it that you decided to mess with our newest little demi-god, ne? Now what have I told you about trying to kill off the demi-gods, Hades?" Kiskue asked pulling a small fan out from the pocket of the white and gold robe he was wearing. To his surprise it wasn't Shiro who answered him.

"Who in the hell cares if he or she is a demi-god we should just kill them anyways. It would be a great excuse to start a war," one of the other gods said. Kiskue momentarily turned his attention to look around the room, and only to chuckle when his eyes landed on Ares. The God of War leaning back casually in his seat, nothing covering that overly defined chest as those silky light blue robes pooled around his waist, the robe color a few shades darker then his brighter teal hued hair, and eyes. A long spear the same baby blue spear was what he rested his head on.

With a roll of his eyes the king of the gods spoke again, "Ares, you will not be trying to hurt this boy. Now will you? As for you Hades please refrain from doing something like this again, and if you do I think you will know the consequences for your actions," Kiskue said, tone completely serious now.

Ares rolled his eyes straightening himself back up in his seat, "Why can't I fight this demi-god. I haven't had a good fight in eons! Besides if this kid is in a nice country I could…ya know always start a war there," he chuckled, running a hand through that silky blue hair.

"What don't ya go and put some clothes on. What are ya doin' auditioning for playboy?" Shiro snarled turning to look at Ares, who was just grinning at him.

"You're just jealous because I have the best abs between the two of us," Ares snickered.

"You do not!" Shiro said walking over to him, and standing beside the other man he looked over at Aphrodite, "Who looks better?" he asked, offhandedly at that.

The violet haired goddess looked the both of them over, "Sorry Shiro but Ares has you beat," she said simply, causing the albino to growl, and then storm off. 'Well he sure does have a short fuse today," she said.

Kiskue just shook his head bringing his hands up to his face, "Why must things always end up with a who looks better contest?" he asked himself.

-x-

"Where do you think you're going?"

That voice scared the crap out of him making him jump a bit. Teal hued eyes shifting over towards the source of the voice, and standing in the doorway was Zeus who was casually leaning on the doorway. Ares just looked at his father with a wary look on his face, "I just want to get out of here for awhile. I need to have some fucking blood on my hands! I'm the God of War I need to create war, and fight people, and staying here I'm not getting that," he said, raking a hand through his hair again.

Kiskue just sighed, "Listen to me Ares-"he was cut off very suddenly.

"You know you can cal me Grimmjow," the blunet stated.

"Well alright then. Listen Grimmjow, you may go where ever you please, but do not think you won't have someone watching you. Remember what happened last time I let you leave without an escort?" the god asked.

Grimmjow chuckled, "Look that war had nothing to do with me," he stated.

"Either way I will send an escort with you, or send one down after you arrive at your destination," was all the blond haired god said before stepping out of the room. "Have fun on your trip son, but not to much fun! ~" he sang.

The teal haired go just chuckled, "I swear that guy is on something," he muttered, slinging a bag over his left shoulder before vanishing from the room.

-x-

The streets of downtown Tokyo were bustling and busy as usual on a typical Friday night. A flash of white light appearing in between the alleyway of two buildings, and stepping out was the God of War himself. Grimmjow wearing nothing but a simple pair of faded blue jeans, and a white muscle t-shirt. He had to fit in right?

Stepping out into the throng of people he just looked around-completely confused. Where exactly was he? He really had to start working on that materializing trick because he would soon end up in the middle of the ocean. Not that anything would happen to him, but still. His teal hued eyes stopping on a group of girls that sat on a nearby bench, and with a sigh of the exasperated sort he walked over to them.

"Hey where in the hell am I?" he asked bluntly, no if a bit rude.

Six pairs of eyes turned to look at him, and he heard the girls gasp before their cheeks turned completely red. "U-Um…you're in Tokyo, Japan," the first girl, who was sitting on the far end of the bench stated.

"How can you not know where you are? That is kind of weird. Did you just fall out of the sky or something?" the second girl that sat on the arm of the bench asked.

Grimmjow scratched the back of his head, "Somethin' like- I mean no I'm from Athens, and I just got here today…when I took the wrong flight when I was trying to get back home," he stated, rather lamely at that too.

As he continued to talk with the girls he didn't notice a man in a black trench coat walk away from where the god was. The man standing a couple of feet away from where Grimmjow stood, "This is interesting," the man cooed quietly, disappearing into the back alley that was near the area.

-x-

The man that had been watching the god from afar walked into a building about an hour later. Shrugging out of his coat he placed it over his left arm as he walked into the elevator. Pressing the button that red '36' he watched as the door closed, and the elevator began to move. About five minutes later the elevator came to a screeching halt, and as the double doors opened he was soon met with a man standing in front of the doors.

"Welcome back," the white haired male said, a fox like grin on his face, "What brings you over to these parts?' the white haired man asked, that grin still plastered on his face.

Emerald hued eyes just stared blankly at the man, "I have some information to deliver to Lord Aizen, and the rest of the Order," the man stated, in that bored like voice.

This sparked some interest within the white haired man, "Oh! This shall be interesting to hear," the white haired man said, that grin widening a bit.

-x-

Ending A/N:

Wow it certainly has been awhile since I updated. I know my other stories need updating, but honestly have no inspiration to write them at the moment. I will update them eventually, though! This idea has been playing around in my head for a bit, and thanks to my friend Tiana Misoro, I finally have a plot for this story. By the way this is just a prologue like chapter, so the chapters will be longer.

I hope you guys enjoy this story, and the title of the chapter means Divinity in Greek!

PLEASE REVIEW!

~Blackblade444


	2. Chapter Two: Anómali::

Titan: Chapter Two: Anómali

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters.

-x-

"_Mommy…mommy…mommy."_

_A blur of orange hair running through the kitchen, and through the double doors that led back into the living room; before running back into the kitchen, and coming to a stop beside a his mother. The dirty blond haired woman not noticing that he was there until she felt a tug on her skirt, and taking her eyes away from the stove she looked down- a small soft smile touching her lips. "What is it, Ichigo?" she asked, sweetly. _

"_Guess what mommy," the little orange haired boy, who looked no older then six years old, said. The boy sticking his thumb in the corner of his mouth, and sucking on the digit idly and he giggled as he watched his mother kneel down in front of him, and she ruffled his hair playfully. _

_Miskai letting out a small chuckle as she watched her son continues to suck on his thumb. "Now Ichigo, I can't hear what you have to tell me if you're sucking on your thumb," she said, prying his finger out of his mouth. "Now what do you have to tell me, honey?" she asked sweetly. _

_Another giggle escaped the little boy's lips, "Daddy fwell down the stwairs!" the orange haired boy cheered. "He was chasing me, and I rwan down the stwairs. He lost his bwalnce, and go 'boom' all the way down the stairs," he told her. _

"_Now that wasn't very nice was it, Ichigo? Also what have I told you about running down the stairs?" the woman asked, letting a small sigh fall from her lips. _

"_No rwnning down the stwairs," Ichigo said, recalling the rule from memory. "Sorry mommy," he said, wrapping his tiny arms as best he could around her waist._

_The dirty blond haired woman returned her son's hug before standing back up to continue working on dinner, "Ichigo would you like to help-" whatever else she was about to say was cut off as the sound of the front door to their home slammed against the wall- causing the wall to shake._

_Two pairs of footsteps now audible as feet brushed against the hardwood floors. Miskai's eyes widening a fraction of an inch, and she turned off the stove quietly; before gently nudging Ichigo towards the pantry door. _

"_Mommy…" Ichigo's voice trailed off, as he watched his mother open the pantry door quietly. "What's going on mommy?" the little boy asked, as he was being led into the small space._

_His mother looked down at him a small smile still on her lips, but he saw the tears already beginning to run down her cheeks. "Ichigo, I want you to stay in here, alright? Don't come out until I come, and get you," she said, making sure that he was fully inside the pantry before gently closing the door._

_Miskai walking away from the pantry of the door to the entrance of the kitchen- where she was greeted by two men and she took a small step back. The first man was tall and lanky basically stick looking, he had long black hair that pooled over his shoulders, and an eye patch covering one of his eyes. The second man was calm and collected looking man with windswept auburn colored hair, equally dark brown eyes, and his hands rested in a relaxed position behind his back. _

"_Hello," the shorter man said his voice just as cool and calm as his composure. The man beside him wearing a wide toothy grin on his face, and the man slowly reached into the black jacket he wore._

"_W-What do you want? I have nothing of value to give to you people," she said. _

_The shorter man just chuckled a cruel smirk sliding easily onto his lips, "Of course you have something valuable to give us. You can give us your life, Misaki. After all your kind are only supposed to exist in myth," the man said, running a hand through those fine auburn locks. _

_She backed up once more her back coming into contact with the island in the middle of the kitchen, "Who are you people? I-I don't know what you're talking about," she said._

"_Trying to play dumb in order to save your life. How pathetic," the auburn haired man stated, casting a glance over to the taller man he simply nodded, "you won't be able to save yourself. As I stated before you are only supposed to exist in myth. Don't think about running, or calling that husband of yours to help. He has been taken care of. Now are you ready to meet your fate, Demeter?" he asked._

_-x-_

_Back in the pantry Ichigo just sat in the corner of the small room, and a small whine fell from his lips. The little boy hearing his mother's voice as well as two male voices talking from the other side of the door. Standing up he began to pace slowly, and he stopped in front of the door reaching up, and opening the door a fraction of an inch. _

"_Can we just get to the killing? That is the best part of this job," he heard one of the men say, presumably the stick man he was currently looking at. His chocolate eyes widening as he saw said man slowly pull out a long silver rod from the back of his coat. The rod was beautiful with several engravings, and symbols running all over it. _

_The shorter man simply nodded backing up a few steps. "Finally," the tall man roared happily, already lunging at his mother. He saw his mother run off towards the door, and barely evading the man, and the rod that he held. The rod was no longer a rod, though, somewhere in between the movements the rod changed into a now sharp-pointed silver blade. _

"_Why are you doing this? I have done nothing!" Ichigo heard his mother scream at them, and once again she moved out of the way of the next blow the other man delivered._

"_I have already told you why we are doing this, Demeter," the shorter of the two men stated._

_Ichigo simply began to cry as he watched the scene unraveling before him, and he didn't notice a sack of potatoes left on the ground, and tripped over them. The small boy stumbling out of the pantry, and causing everything to stop, "ICHIGO!" he heard his mother scream, and he looked up just in time to see the tip of the blade being pushed into her chest._

"_Mommy!" he screamed, watching as the man that stood behind her kept pushing the blade into her chest. After a minute or two the man withdrew the blade now covered in crimson out of her, and walked away, and laughing as he watched the woman fall to the ground._

"_Thanks kid you made this job a crap load easier, but took the fun out of it too," he said, a small pout on his face. "Hey Aizen, should we kill the kid too?" he asked._

_The man named Aizen simply shook his head as he began to exit the room, "No you do not need to mess with the child, Nnoitra," the auburn haired man said, disappearing from the room. With a scoff the black haired male just followed after his boss. _

_In the kitchen now sitting on the ground alone Ichigo scooted his way over to his mother's side. Miskai's chest covered in blood, the same crimson liquid already running down her chin as it started to accumulate in her mouth. "Mommy…" he said, reaching out with a hand to touch her arm. _

_Turning her head slowly if not by an inch she weakly rested a hand after a couple attempts at lifting it, and let it rest on her son's head. "I-Ichigo, heh, you need to be strong alright. Know that I'll always be looking out for you, and that I will always love you," she said._

"_Mommy!" he cried, leaning down to bury his head in the crook of her neck, and the tears already pouring down his flushed cheeks, "You can't go!" he sobbed._

"_Ichigo, don't cry. You're my little man I don't want to see you cry," she said, ruffling his hair again, "I-I…lo-ove..." her sentence died off as her body went limp, and her hand fell back onto the cold tile of the kitchen._

"_Mommy…" Ichigo said, looking up through tear stricken eyes, and shaking her a little bit he began to cry again, "Mommy! Mommy! MOMMY!" he screamed._

_-x-_

Honey colored eyes shot up, and his body went stiff as he bolted straight up into a sitting position. Looking around the room of his apartment a couple of times he finally calmed himself down after a moment. His heartbeat falling back down to normal and running a hand through his spiky orange locks he let out a sigh. "Just another nightmare," he said, a bit quietly despite him being the only one in the apartment.

-x-

Rays of sunlight began to filter through the small window in the bedroom, and caused the grumpy twenty year old medical student to roll over on his side to try and block out the sun. Of course, that didn't last long as he son heard his alarm clock going off, and a familiar song reached his ears. Slamming his hand down on the top of the clock he groaned slowly opening his eyes.

Sitting up slowly he ran a hand over his face, and shook his had from side to side a couple of times trying wake himself up some more. At least today was Friday, and he only had one class to attend today. After class, he'd probably call up Shuuhei to go and hang out.

He, however, did remember quite clearly why he had woken up in the middle of the night again. How could he not when the same nightmare of that day plagued him over, and over again. It was simple really; his mother had been murdered right in front of him, and his father had been taken away.

Feeling himself starting to tear up a bit he shook his head violently, "Come on Ichigo, the past is the past, and you need to move on," he told himself. Soon after that another thought occurred, but it was about three days ago he had woken up in a strange place with a weird looking albino looming over him. I guess that explained why his head hurt…still.

_Shiro_…that was that strange man's name. The man that almost looked identical to him save the white hair, and gold eyes. The albino claiming to be Hades, the God of the Underworld….yea right. Although, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had meet the man somewhere before. Shaking his head once more he stood up from his bed, walked over to his dresser pulling out a pair of black jeans slipping them on, then he walked over to his closet pulling out black muscle shirt slipping that on, then proceeding to slip on a white t-shirt where the sleeves hung off his shoulder a bit, and that caused the shirt to fall down his shoulders a bit more showing off more of that creamy skin. After, that he walked into his bathroom, and started his morning rituals.

-x-

Ichigo walked out of his apartment closing the door behind him quietly, and making his way down the stairs he was instantly tackled to grown by a blur of black hair. "GAH!" the orange haired student squeaked, a manly squeak, though, as he was taken to the ground. Hearing a chuckle he slowly sat up rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell, Shuuhei! "he yelled.

Said male just laughed as he stood back up to his feet, "Sorry about that, Ichi. It's just how I spread the love," the man said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Shuuhei was a couple of inches taller then Ichigo, with spiky black hair with bangs that hung slightly in the front of his face, a line presumably a tattoo running across his nose, as well as a sixty-nine tattoo on his cheek, and he was a bit more muscular then the orange haired teen. Holding out a hand he waited for Ichigo to take it to help him up.

"Still doesn't explain why you had to tackle me, Shu!"

"Awe, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Shuuhei cooed, "I'm so sorry. How can I make it up to you?" the black haired male asked, walking along the sidewalk with Ichigo, and slyly snaking an arm around that slim waist. "How about I do this," he said, caressing Ichigo's cheek gently before cupping his chin with a firm hand, and slowly turning Ichigo's face towards his. The orange haired student about to protest wasn't able too as a pair of soft lips pressed against his. Shuuhei nibbling on his bottom lip causing Ichigo to gasp, and giving the raven haired man the moment to gently slide his tongue into the other's mouth.

Ichigo just stared wide eyed at Shuuhei, who was still kissing him...tongue and all now. After a failed attempt at trying to push the taller man off he felt himself beginning to give in, and slowly kiss back, but it didn't last very long as Shuuhei hummed, and then pulled away. "For give me now?" Shuuhei asked, all Ichigo could do was nod, his face beat red.

A sly smirk played along the corner of his lips as he leaned up a bit to plant a very quick kiss on Shuuhei's lips, "Of course I forgive you, baby," he husked, before pulling away, and continuing his walk down the sidewalk. That'll teach him to kiss me, and not get away it, Ichigo thought. Shuuhei just stood there watching Ichigo's fading figure- his mouth agape. Sure Ichigo didn't like him now, and was just being mean but he'd change the berry's mind. The raven haired boy following after Ichigo, but after he reached a certain point, they both went off in their own directions.

-x-

Finally having reached his classroom after about a thirty minute walk Ichigo took his seat in his Greek Mythology class. Yes he knew he was studying medicine, but for some reason this class just looked interesting to him, so why not take it?

After about fifteen to thirty minutes later the class was full now with students taking their seats, and he fully expected the professor to walk in. However, when the class was finally seated and no professor showed up in the room- well that roused some suspicion.

"Ah, this must be my class," he heard a woman say, looking straight forward at the front of the room he saw a dark skinned woman with long violet hair tied back into a pony tail walk into the room, and taking a stand at the podium. She wore black dress slacks, a blue dress shirt, and a pair of black thin framed glasses that fell down her nose a bit. "I guess I can't say 'Welcome to Greek Mythology' because the semester has already started, but I can introduce myself. My name is Yourichi Shihoin, and I will be taking the place of your old professor," she aid.

Ichigo looked around the room to see all of the guys eyeing the new teacher hungrily, and one of them even had the audacity to whistle at her. Who that guy was of course…it was none other then Renji Abari himself…stupid pineapple head, Ichigo thought.

Yourichi just zeroed in on the redhead and grinned at him, but then proceeded to turn her attention back to the door. "Oh yes, I almost forgot class. Today we have a new student joining us all the way from Athens, so please be nice to him. You can come in now," she cooed lightly, before her demeanor turned serious once more. All heads in the class turning towards the door as they all heard the door open.

A whole bunch of girls sighed dreamily as they watched the Greek God walk into the room, and hearing all the girls and some of the guys began to giggle nervously Ichigo turned his head, and his honey brown eyes widened at the sight that just walked into the room. Only did he miss the fact that no one sat beside him, so that ought to be interesting. Of course, Ichigo was to busy trying not to drool at the man.

Windswept teal blue hair that stuck up in an odd way, equally teal hued eyes with small blue marks under his eyes, and his body plus attitude just gave off the 'Don't fuck with me if you want to live' vibe. The man wearing a pair of gray slacks that were ripped along the pant leg, a tight fitting white t-shirt that showed off just how muscular the guy was, a black leather jacket over the t-shirt, and a pair of sunglasses pushed up into his hair.

Yourichi just winked at him as he momentarily looked at her. Damn it, he thought. Of all the people 'he' had to send her to watch him. Now he really felt like starting a small scale war. Turning his attention back to the class a small grin played on his lips, "The names Grimmjow Jaggerjaques," he said.

"You can take a seat next to Ichigo," Yourichi said, looking down at the seating chart of the room.

Ichigo stopped what he was doing mouth agape. W-Wait what, the orange haired teen though.

-x-

Ending A/N:

Wow I have to say this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Yes there was some Ichi/Shuu, and there might be some more just to give Grimmjow a reason to be jealous later on, and then he will really start a war. I hope you guys like this chapter, and just a little note. I know that Hera didn't have kids, but that will be explained later, and not everything in this story will be accurate. Just thought I would point that out. Don't worry, though, I know all my Greek Gods, so no worries on that one. Anyway, please enjoy and review.

~Blackblade444


	3. Chapter Three: Sagi nef tikí ::

Titan: Chapter Three: Sagi̱nef̱tikí̱

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters

-x-

Was this new professor crazy or something? Why in the world would she put the now hottest guy in class, and probably the hottest guy in the university next to him? She must have a few screws loose. His chocolate brown eyes glued to the front of the room, and noticing that the blue haired Adonis was still standing in the front of the room.

Seeing that he wasn't moving Yourichi just raised a thin brow at Grimmjow, "Oh I almost forgot, Ichigo please raise your hand, so our new student can find his seat," the violet haired professor said.

Hesitantly, the orange haired teen raised his hand into the air, and he cringed when he saw the blue haired transfer student grin at him wolfishly, and he tried to keep the blush from showing on his cheeks. Ichigo turning his attention to the black board trying his best not to notice, or rather stare at the new student.

"Hey," the low baritone voice sent a shudder down his spine.

Turning his head slowly to the side brown hued eyes locked onto azure, and a he quickly tore his eyes away from the man, and he decided to settle on fiddling with the corners of his textbook. "U-Uh hello," Ichigo finally managed to say, that oh so familiar scow settling in on his face. What in the hell? When did I become the girl with a big crush on the new guy, he thought.

Grimmjow just chuckled shaking his head to the side as he took his seat beside the orange head. Running a hand through his finely colored teal hued hair he turned his attention to the front of the classroom-lightly glaring daggers at his professor, or his sister to be correct.

Back in the front of the room and behind the podium Yourichi grinned, "Alright class I can't say welcome to Greek Mythology 101, so let's just get started with the basics," she said, opening her teacher edition textbook, "Turn to page thirty-five, please," she said, the sound of rustling pages could be heard. "Now who can tell me the name of all the major Greek Deities?" she asked, looking over the rims of her glasses up at the class. "You can look from your book if you want, but it would be nice if you knew this from memory," she said.

Slowly seeing that no one was going to raise their hand Ichigo raised his, "Finally we have a volunteer," Yourichi said, "Alright Mr. Kurosaki you can start with any one of them, and just tell me as many as you know. Why don't you start with your favorite Olympian," the goddess suggested.

Ichigo just nodded once taking in a deep breath, "If I had to start with my favorite one it would be Ares, Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Athena, Eros, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus, Demeter, Hestia, Hermes, and Hephaestus,: he answered.

This caught Grimmjow by surprise and a slow cat like smile crept onto his lips. His favorite Greek God was Ares, Grimmjow thought. Yourichi just stared at the orange haired teen mouth agape a bit, 'Well done Mr. Kurosaki," she said, turning her attention back to the textbook.

-x-

Two hours had passed and finally the textbook that sat on Yourichi's podium slammed shut, "Alright class," she said, taking off her thin glasses, and rubbing her face softly with the sleeve of her shirt. "Here is your first project for the semester. I want you to take a Greek deity and analyze them- which does mean research them, and I want you to right a ten page paper on the diety you choose. This assignment is due in two and a half weeks, so good luck and you're now dismissed," the violet haired teacher said, picking up her things, and disappearing into her office.

Grimmjow packed up his things, and quickly made his way down the aisle. The blue haired Greek disappearing behind the office door- most likely going to talk to his sister, "What in the hell are you doing here, Aphrodite?" he snapped.

The goddess sat quietly behind her desk reading something and the sudden snappish tone made her look up barely. "Hello Grimm," she said, setting down her book, and placing her head atop her hands as she leaned on her desk. "Father sent me to keep an eye on you. He thinks you will do something rash, and if you do I have to drag you back, so no funny stuff, Ares. I really like it here. I'm surprised that the Kurosaki kid said Ares was his favorite Greek- to bad he doesn't know what you're really like," she said.

"I swear of all the people he had to send the incarnation of a whore," he growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yourichi simply brushed off the blunt and rude comment, "He just wants to make sure that we're not exposed for what we really are, Ares. Now I think you better get that through your thick skull before you end up starting something that neither I nor anyone else can drag you out of," she said.

A hint of aggravation leaked into his voice as he spoke, "God damn it, why can't he just place a little trust in me? I mean I told him I wasn't going to start a war unless something really pissed me off," Grimmjow muttered. Something she had said earlier finally caught his attention, "Yea, that orange haired kid was kind of interesting. I bet I could make his life a living hell, and it would be easy too," the teal haired god said, sending his sibling a saucy wink.

"You'll leave him alone, Grimm. I swear if you harass the boy to much you'll get a lightning bolt to the ass," she said, a small chuckled slipping from her lips. "Now that would be something to see, ne?" she asked.

"I'm leaving," he muttered exiting the room.

"Bye Grimmjow. Play nice now," he heard Yourichi call.

-x-

Ichigo found himself sitting in a local coffee joint that wasn't far away from the school. The orange haired teen having a stack of books on the table while he sipped on his coffee, and the books ranged from medical books to Greek Mythology of course.

"Look at you studying hard," a familiar voice said. A pair of chocolate hued eyes glancing up from his book he was reading to see a grinning Shuuhei smiling at him. "What are you working on anyway, Ichi?" the raven haired man asked, taking a seat beside him.

"Just starting on a paper for my Mythology class. We have to pick our favorite deity and analyze them," the orange haired teen said, returning his gaze to his book.

Shuuhei chuckled, "What deity are you researching then? Need any help?" he asked, giving Ichigo another suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

To his surprise Ichigo chuckled, "Nah, I don't need help on this project. Besides, I'm doing Ares, the God of War," he said a sly smirk on his lips again, "Though, you could always help me with some other problems I'm having," he said, looking up from his book momentarily, and giving Shuuhei a saucy wink.

The teen letting out a manly squeak as Shuuhei leaned over the table, his right hand coming up to tear the book from the other's hand, and his lips pressed themselves against Ichigo's . The kiss only lasting about thirty seconds before he pulled away, "Now that wasn't very nice, Ichi. What have I told you about teasing me," he said.

Chocolate hued eyes narrowed, and he was about to retort if it weren't for a new voice causing attention to drift elsewhere. "Ichigo," a female voice said a wide grin on the woman's lips as she made her way over to the two.

She had medium length black hair that barely touched her shoulders, a pair of pale blue eyes, and she was shorter then the two sitting men. She ran a hand over the elbows of the white blouse she wore wiping away imaginary dust, and then doing the same to the plaid black and white skirt she wore. "Hey Rukia," both men said in unison.

"What ya doing there, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, genuinely curious. Ichigo just sighed and he returned his gaze to his book before even thinking about answering. He, Rukia, and Shuuhei had been best friends since they were little, but as soon as Rukia started dating that asshole Renji he and Rukia had grown distant. As for Shuuhei well that man was a whole different story.

Finally after a minute he looked back up at Rukia a small smile on his face, and it was obvious to tell that it was forced. Shuuhei had noticed. "Just working on a paper that is do in awhile," he said, he tone going soft as he returned his gaze to his book.

Rukia nodded, "Is it that Greek Mythology paper. Renji is doing the same paper, but knowing him he won't do it until the last minute," she said, after a moment and seeing Ichigo's face scrunch up in anger she wished she hadn't said her boyfriend's name. Quickly changing the subject she said, "You guys wanna hang out tonight? Maybe go to a club? Just the three of us," she said.

"I'm game," Shuuhei said grinning.

"I can't I really want to work on this paper. I have to go. See ya guys later," he said, collecting his books, pushing his chair back, and abruptly standing up and walking out of the small shop.

-x-

Ichigo didn't notice that someone was watching him the entire time he was in the shop, and as he exited the mysterious figure came into full view. Medium length jet black hair falling to about his shoulders, emerald green eyes portraying absolutely no emotion within their depths, his complexion almost ghost like, and green tear tracks running down his face.

"Ulqui-chan, what are you doing?" Gin asked the fox like man coming to stand behind him.

"I was merely observing," was all Gin got in reply as the raven haired man began walking down the sidewalk. Ulquiorra turning to look at Gin, who still had that fox like grin plastered on his face.

Gin just let his grin widen and his eyes remained closed, "It looks to me like you've taken an interest in that abomination," the white haired man stated, as he fell into step with Ulquiorra, "Do I need to tell Aizen about this?" he asked.

Emerald hued eyes just glared at him even, though, it was bearably noticeable it was still there. "I have not taken an interest in that piece of trash. I am following Lord Aizen's orders that is all," Ulquiorra said. The two continuing to bitter back and forth as they walked down the sidewalk and a growl was heard coming from in front of the two. Gin was so caught up in winning a loosing argument that he hadn't noticed he had run into someone.

"Watch were yer goin'," the man snapped, "What in ta hell is wrong with ya?" the albino asked, more like growling as he asked the question.

The white haired Order member simply chuckled shrugging his shoulders, "I'm very sorry," he said, bowing politely to the man- purely a sarcastic gesture. Meanwhile, Ulquiorra was just staring at the albino with a scrutinizing gaze.

A pair of gold eyes narrowing as they zeroed in on the stoic looking man, "What ta hell ya lookin' at?" he spat.

Ulquiorra just shook his head, "Nothing," he murmured, resuming his leisure like pace down the sidewalk, and Gin was catching up with him seconds later.

"Freak," the albino murmured, that didn't stop him from sneaking a glance at the raven haired male's ass as the two walked away. Licking those thin lips he just chuckled and continued walking down the sidewalk- after all he had come up here for a reason.

-x-

Finally I'm home, he thought. Ichigo walking down the street to his apartment complex, and he almost reached his destination if it weren't for someone grabbing his arm out of the blue. "What the hell?" he barked, that scowl setting back in over his face. Turning in his captor's grasp his eyes widened as he saw a smirking Renji looking at him.

"Hey there berry," Renji's cool baritone voice said, making the other squirm a bit.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"I think you know," Renji said, before the other had any chance to protest the redhead had pushed Ichigo into the grass, causing him to drop all the books he carried. The redhead now straddling his hips, and his hand had pinned both of Ichigo's hands above his head, and then a pair of lips smashed against his.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt an invading tongue enter his mouth, and a free hand slowly roaming the contours of his chest. Said hand making it's way up his shirt a couple of seconds later, and he began to squirm attempting to throw Renji off of him, and he tried to kick Renji in the balls, but the redhead kept his legs firmly locked with the weight of his own body.

"FUCK!" Renji growled loudly, pulling away from the berry as he felt something heavy collide with the back of his head. "Who in the FUCK did that!" he growled.

"Yo," was all the redhead got in reply, and Ichigo's eyes widened for the who know how many times today.

-x-

Ending A/N:

CLIFFHANGER! Yes you guys may proceed to kill me now, but don't do anything to drastic. This chapter was actually really fun to write especially with what I have planned for next chapter. Yes, Shiro had a bit of a part in here, but don't worry he will be showing up a lot more in later chapters. I was wondering do you guys want some Shiro/Ulqui, or just go with Grimm/Ichi with a jealous Shiro, and with jealous Shiro there might be small bits of Shiro/Ichi. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter!

Please REVIEW!

Also I would like to thank all of my reviewers especially my buddy Tiana Misoro, who helped me plan this story out!

~Blackblade444


	4. Chapter Four: Pólemos::

Titan: Chapter Four: Pólemos

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters.

-x-

"Yo," was the only reply Renji received to his snappish statement.

The redhead turning around fully to glare at whoever hit him in the back of the head, "Who in the hell did that?" he barked again. Ichigo took this as an opportunity to scurry back up to his feet, and pick up his books before slowly backing away.

Stepping out from between buildings that lined the street sidewalk across from them, Grimmjow just chuckled. "I guess I would be the guilty party," he answered, a wide cat-like grin on his perfect face.

"Why in the hell did you throw a trash can lid at me?" Renji barked.

Grimmjow chuckled again louder this time, and he placed the lid back onto the trashcan. "I really don't think the orange head liked being molested out of the blue like that," he stated coolly. The God of War slowly making his way across the street over to the pair.

His eyes narrowed as he looked more like glared at Grimmjow, "Wait a minute you're that new kid," Renji hissed. His attention momentarily diverted to Ichigo, and he smirked, "We're not done yet berry," he said, before turning his attention back to Grimmjow. The redhead not expecting to be punched in the face as he turned back around and he hit the ground hard.

Teal hued eyes glimmering with a wicked intent, and he heard a sharp intake of breath. Ichigo was just staring in shock as Renji writhed on the ground. It didn't last long, though, as the pineapple head slowly made his way back to his feet. "You can still stand? Damn, guess I have to hit you harder this time," Grimmjow sighed, rubbing his forehead with his index and ring finger.

Renji growled cocking a fist back, and lunging at the blue haired male. The teal haired Greek simply side stepping, putting his foot in front of the redhead, and laughing as he watched his attacker fall flat on his face. Not a war but a fight will do, he thought. Picking himself up off the ground he growled once more, and this time lunged for Grimmjow's feet, and only to receive a swift low kick to the side of the face- the cracking of his jaw could be heard.

The force of the kick causing Renji to skid to a halt a couple of inches away from the teal haired deity, and running a hand through his hair he let out a sigh, "Stay down this time would ya. You weren't much un to play with," he muttered.

Finally, Renji just let out a groan of pain his arms and hand coming up to cover his face as he screamed due to the amount of pain that racked through his body, and most of it was due to his now fractured jaw- the mandible to be exact. He wouldn't be eating anything solid for a couple weeks if that.

Ichigo just looked between the two his eyes shifting between Grimmjow and Renji. He was torn on whether helping Renji, or literally throwing himself in his savior's arms, and kissing him. He would've loved to do the latter, but it would probably end with him getting a broken jaw too. Instead he just settled on walking to his door, and trying to ignore the extremely hot man that had saved him.

-x-

Grimmjow just watched as he saw Ichigo walking away from him. That cat-like grin widening on his face a fraction of an inch, "I just saved you from possibly getting raped, and you walk away? I don't even get a thank you?" he asked, walking in smaller strides, but none the less he followed Ichigo to the door.

Hazel hued eyes just turned to look at him, "T-Thank you," he murmured, tuning his face away quickly to hide the blush that was now creeping onto his cheeks. Pulling his keys out of his back pocket he opened the door within a few seconds, and walked in.

"D-Do you want to come in?" Ichigo asked, hesitantly which was totally unlike him. "I could cook you something. After all it is the least I could do after you saved me from that asshole," he said, noticing that Grimmjow was just now casually leaning against the railing outside his door.

Cocking a thin blue eyebrow he chuckled, "Well if you're going to cook how could I pass up on an offer like that," he said, waiting until Ichigo moved to the side before he walked into the quaint little apartment.

From what he could tell Ichigo liked the simple things not to many things decorating the walls of the entry hall, the same in the living room with just a black plush couch, a white chair, and a flat screen in the center of the room. However, something did stick out in this simple room- a picture. Walking over to the side table that rested beside the couch he carefully picked up the decorative frame looking at what it contained.

_Demeter_, he thought.

It was true the picture in the frame was of his sister well if you could really consider her a sister, Demeter. Truth be told, none of them were actually related but they liked to think that they were. When Demeter was killed surly out of cold-blood it had hit all of them hard. The people taking it the worst were Hestia, Zeus, Athena, and Hera of course.

Hearing footsteps back in the room he quickly set the picture down, and plopped down onto the couch. Anger starting to build up within him again as he looked at the picture from a sidelong glance from where he sat. He had told his 'father' that he would get revenge by killing those who had killed Demeter, but of course Zeus denied his wish, but he'd still do it anyway.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, walking over to where the blue haired man sat.

"Just looking around," he answered simply.

"Oh," was all the orange haired teen replied.

An awkward silence falling over them, and now he was just trying to make conversation. "Hey ya know that paper we have to write? Who did you choose to research?" Grimmjow asked, letting a hand scratch at his chest idly.

"I'm going to research, Ares," Ichigo said.

Grimmjow grinned at this, "Well would you like any help with it? I happen to be quite the expert on Ares," he said, nonchalantly.

When he looked over at Ichigo the teen seemed to be thinking, and after about five minutes Ichigo grinned small little grin, "Sure," he finally answered. The orange haired teen taking a seat beside him on the couch, "Thanks for what ya did today, but I could've handled it myself," he said, that scowl settling back in on his face.

Grimmjow laughed as he sat up, "Oh really? You think you could have taken him, hn? From where I stood you were being rather submissive," the teal haired Greek said, chuckling as he spoke.

"I WAS NOT SUBMISSIVE!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yea, yea, yea," Grimmjow said. "Now why don't we get started on this research," he said.

-x-

Ichigo let out a huff of annoyance as he sat back down on the couch in the living room. Obviously, Grimmjow's idea of helping was spending two hours watching television, and about thirty minutes actually help him research. His brown eyes following Grimmjow's gaze, and he was surprised to see the man staring at the picture of his mother.

"That's my mom ya know," Ichigo said, seeing that hungry look from the distance in Grimmjow's eyes.

The teal haired male just stared at him in shock for a moment as he turned to look at Ichigo from over his shoulder. _ Mother…this is his mother. It can't be, _Grimmjow thought. It was impossible for this boy standing in front of him to be the child of Demeter…adopted by Hera of course.

"Everything alright, Grimmjow?" he asked.

Shaking his head he seemed to snap himself back into reality, "I'm fine but I got to go now," he murmured, walking towards the door. "Thanks for the food and see you in class," he muttered slamming the door shut as he walked out.

"Odd," was all Ichigo could think of as he watched the other leave.

-x-

Shiro giggled delightfully as he scuttled away from a pair of thugs that were chasing after him. His gold eyes glinting humorously as the two gang members tried to make a grab at him. The god stopping mid-step to bend over slightly, and give himself a good slap on the ass as a taunting gesture, and it worked.

The two gang members with renewed determination continued to chase after the albino, but as Shiro slipped into an alleyway they stopped…he was gone?

-x-

About an hour later the albino popped his head out from around the corner, and seeing that everything was clear he walked out of the alley whistling as he resumed walking down at the sidewalk at a leisurely pace. His gold eyes looking up at the street lights that lined the sidewalk, and he grinned mischievously.

Lifting a pale hand he focused on the lights of the streets, and closing his hand the lights of the street lamps blew out- shards of glass falling to the ground. "Shiro, what in the hell are you doing?"

The albino let that smirk vanish from his face as he recognized the voice, and quirking a thin brow he turned on his heels to look at the other god that stood before him. "Ah, what ta do what ta do?" he asked himself, running a hand through his white hair, "Ta what do I owe tha pleasure, Grimm?" he asked.

Grimmjow just shook his head, "I was just walking down the street when I ran into you. Found out whom the demi was, and I am really craving a good fight," he grumbled.

"Ya found out who te demi-god was? Tat is nice ta hear-"whatever else he had planned on saying was cut off. Something flew through the arrow piercing the God of the Underworld right where the cervical and thoracic spines met.

Teal hued eyes widen as he watched Shiro's body lurch forward slowly before he doubled over letting out a howl of pain. "W-What...ta…hell," he managed to say between breaths. Grimmjow on the other hand had already taken up a protective stance in front of Shiro.

Another howl of pain split the air, and Grimmjow had thought it was him but seeing no blood he looked down at Shiro. The albino clawing at his chest wildly trying to get the arrow that had pierced his chest out. "What in the hell is going on?" he growled.

Not even waiting for another mysterious attack by the equally mysterious attacker he hauled Shiro up carrying the albino bridal style, and took of in a mad man like run trying to get away. The sound of a bullet ripping through the air could be heard- the bullet embedding itself deep with his shoulder causing him to hiss in pain, but he didn't stop running.

"Damn it," he hissed.

The mysterious attacker or rather attackers joined each other side by side as they watched the two deities escape. The first and probably the leader lowering the gun back down to his side. "Report this to Aizen," he said the sleepiness evident in his voice.

-x-

"APHRODITE!"

Hearing the scream of her name the violet haired goddess made her way to the living room of the house they all shared together- just she and Grimmjow. However, she wasn't expecting to a bloodied Shirosaki lying limp in the arms of her brother. "What in the hell happened?" Yourichi barked.

Grimmjow just shook his head walking over and lying the albino down on the couch. He was still alive, but not for long. His breathing was labored, short, and as he breathed more blood dribbled down the side of his mouth. "I have no idea one minute we're talking the next he's down for the count. I didn't see anyone," he muttered, punching the wall he was near.

The albino convulsed violent to the point where he had fallen off the couch, and writhed in pain on the floor. Yourichi and Grimmjow were going to do something, but as to what to do they were at a loss. "D-Do you think it was the same group of people that got Demeter?" Grimmjow finally asked, he was no where near calm, but calm enough to ask a simple question.

"Most likely but there is no way to be sure," Yourichi finally said.

Both gods turning their heads as they heard the front door fly open. Two people walking into the large mansion, and one of them was completely calm while the other wasn't. "SHIRO!" a female voice screeched. The figure that stood behind the woman let out a small sigh.

"Shiro!" the woman screamed again, rushing over to the albino's side. Shiro having stilled for the time being, and she cried as she gently wrapped her arms around the god. Her pale brown eyes obscured by the tears that filled them. She was shaking violently until a hand pressed against her shoulder lightly.

"He is going to be fine," the man stated, pushing his glasses back up his nose. He then proceeded to look at the other two. The woman nodded once but that still didn't keep the tears from running down her cheeks as she held Shiro in her arms.

"Aphrodite, Ares how have you been?" he asked.

"Really you're asking us how we are doing when Shirosaki is dying, Apollo?" they both hissed in unison.

Apollo just shrugged his shoulders as he sat on the now bloodstained couch, "I can't get to healing him up until he stops convulsing. Whoever attacked him sure did their research to find the right kind of attack measure to use against us," the god said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You can heal him, though, right?" Grimmjow asked, anger flaring back up.

"Don't worry Ares as I told her Shiro will be fine," Apollo stated in that dull monotone voice.

-x-

Ending A/N:

Okay so here is another new chapter of Titan. Next chapter will be the finishing of this chapter, and finding out who the woman is, and then the rest of the chapter is all Grimmjow and Ichigo. I might throw some of the Order in that chapter, but I figured I tortured my little friends enough to leave them alone for a couple of chapters. Now if you can guess who the woman is I will give you whatever ya want..ya name it. Also about the whole Grimm/Ichi you won't have to wait much longer, but before an fluff happens I must have Grimmjow go on a rampage through Japan! There might be a lot of blood next chapter, so if you're squeamish skip the next chapters!

Please Review!~

~Blackblade444


	5. Chapter Five::

Titan: Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters

-x-

"Oh my god!" those three words falling from everyone's lips save Shiro as the door to the large mansion opened. In walking a giant cat panther most likely and it just eyed everyone in the room body tense. After a moment the blue furred cat let its body relax, but that was not what had everyone staring with their mouth agape.

Teal blue haired was matted in red, spots of red also splotched along his face, and his body was literally covered in blood. Grimmjow letting the spear he held in his hand fall to the ground, and with a soft second thud the weapon vanished. Those teal hued eyes glancing around the room, and he just stared right back at them, "What?" he finally grounded out.

Apollo simply stepped forward and was about to say something when he was abruptly stopped. "What in the hell did you do? Go on some killing spree?" the voice female, and everyone glanced at the woman that sat on the couch with Shiro's had cradled in her lap. Brown eyes wide with shock and some of those long green locks obscured her face, but anyone knew who it was.

"Something like that," Grimmjow said, answering her question. "What is with the Queen of the Underworld showing up? Run out of souls to horde?" he asked. The panther rubbing up against his leg affectionately, and padding around some more it finally settled down by the foot of the stair case.

Persephone just lightly glared at the god of war, "No that is not the reason why I am here! I came because Shiro was hurt not like you'd care," she spat at him. She used her index finger to brush back a few stray strands of her green hair, "I can't believe you let him get hurt, Grimmy!" she said, pouting at him now.

It was his turn to glare at her, "Just shove it Neliel," he growled, making his way up the spiral stair case. "If anyone needs me I'll be in the shower," Grimmjow said. Yourichi just threaded her hands through her violet hair, and she let a sigh from her lips.

Those gold eyes peering over at the resting cat, "Pantera can you go and make sure he doesn't destroy anything else?" the dark skinned woman asked, letting out a small hiss the panther stretched its body out before standing back up to it's full height. Pantera giving a swift nod in the Goddess of Beauty's direction before ascending the stairs, and now turning her attention to Neliel she smiled, "You know he is always like this. I mean if you were the one hurt Japan might not even exist anymore after he was done with it," she said, chuckling lightly.

Neliel just shrugged her shoulders not feeling the need to respond to the comment, but instead she just turned her attention back to the sleeping albino in her lap and letting out a sigh she just settled on running a hand through his white hair.

Standing in the corner Apollo just let out a sigh slightly reclining back in the chair he was seated in. Out of his boredom he had picked up a medical magazine off of the table, "Neliel, why don't you take Shiro up to one of the spare bedrooms. I'm sure he wouldn't like to wake up with his head in your lap," the god of healing stated blandly. Neliel just nodded in compliance, and she slowly made her way off the couch, and Yourichi helped her up both women carrying Shiro in their arms.

-x-

A groan escaped those pale lips, and letting out a hiss of pain as he tried turning onto his side. He felt like he had been hit by a bus, or rather hit by ten buses at that. Groaning once more he slowly opened those dull gold eyes, and feeling the sunlight hit his face he growled, and slowly threw an arm over his face. A minute or two later, the Underworld deity tried sitting up, but a spasm of pain that radiated from the lower part of his back shot upwards.

"You shouldn't even try moving around," he heard a voice say from the corner of the room. The albino who was now lying down again turned his head to the side too see a pissed looking blunet sitting in the corner of the room. "After what happened to you last night I'm surprised you're even up," the God of War said.

Shirosaki just groaned again, "So how many people did ya kill tis time?" he asked slowly, those gold hued eyes never leaving the other man's.

He chuckled at that, "I didn't go overboard. I killed that gang that I assumed messed with you, a couple of drunk guys, let Pantera kill some people of her own, and then I don't remember much after that," Grimmjow stated, absentmindedly. The God of War running a hand through his tousled teal hair, and standing up he slowly made his way to the bed, and sat on the edge. "I could've done a lot worse if ya wanted me too," he added.

"So yer tellin me tat ya let tat overgrown house cat eat people?" the albino questioned, quirking a finely thin brow. The pain long forgotten as he tried to block it out with talking, and there would be times when he would cringe in pain. Most of the pain radiating in his chest, and those cringes didn't go unnoticed by the man beside him.

Grimmjow looked him over for a moment before deciding to stand up, but before he could walk towards the door a pale hand wrapped around his wrists stopped him. "You're in pain, Shiro. I need to go and get Apollo. He will get all pissy if I don't let him know," the taller man said.

The albino shook his head again when the other was looking this time. "I don't need no doctor. Jus tell Apollo ta go home. Its jus a little pain anyway, so it will go away in a bit, yea," Shiro said. "Sides, I haven't gotten ta play wit ya yet, blueberry," he purred.

"You really need to get someone else to have sex with you, Shiro. You're not an any condition to do anything anyway," the teal haired god said. "I have to get going anyway. I have a date to attend to," Grimmjow said, he didn't expect the hand on his wrist to tighten.

"Just a quick BJ the, huh? Come on Grimm ya can't deny a man in pain," Shiro crooned.

Gently breaking the grip on his wrist Grimmjow chuckled, "Maybe when I get back, and when you're feeling better," Grimmjow said, walking towards the door. As the teal haired deity exited the room the albino just pouted, and sank beneath the covers once more.

-x-

Grimmjow was walking down the hall when he spotted the larger the average panther slinking towards him. "Pantera you know you can go back now, right?" he asked, once the cat was close enough he leaned down running his fingers through the soft fur of the animal. "I'm guessing one of them sent you to check on me?" he asked. Pantera just swung its head to the side, and ran its body along his leg, and a low purr reverberated low in its chest.

"Is he up yet?" looking up he spotted Neliel at the entrance of the hall her brown eyes looking worried.

"Yea he's up but still in pain. If you see him cringe more, or hiss in pain go and get Apollo," the teal haired deity said, patting the panther on the head as he continued down the hall. "I have to go out for a bit, and I'm sure Yourichi left to go and defile some young boys," he said as he passed her.

She smiled at him before walking down the way he had come, "I'll take good care of Shiro until ya get back," Neliel sang.

"Good luck, kid," was all she got in reply before he vanished.

-x-

That was it he totally hated his life right about now. Throwing the mythology book back down onto the table, and with the book firmly taken care of he slumped back into the hard wooden seat. Ichigo finding himself back at the library once more to work on this damned paper. He thought it would be easy to find things on Ares, but he had guessed wrong.

"Heh, what are ya doing, berry-kun?"

The orange haired teen froze in his place as hot breath blew against his ear. Leaning back in his chair, and letting his head fall back his hazel hued eyes locked onto azure colored ones. A blush dusting his cheeks as he looked at the handsome face above him, and he didn't miss that cat-like grin on the man's face.

"Awe, you look cute when you blush," he purred.

Ichigo's famous scowl returned after the last comment was made, "Where in the hell did you come from. Grimmjow?" the orange haired teen asked.

He chuckled as he plopped down into the seat next to the berry, "Oh ya know I was just hanging around the neighbor hood, and I happened to see you come-"

"How long have I been here?"

"W-What?" Grimmjow asked, caught off guard by the sudden interruption, and the sudden question that followed it. "Well that's easy you've been here for exact an hour and a half," the God of War said, grinning deviously.

"Wrong," Ichigo said firmly, those hazel hued eyes glimmering with amusement, and he slowly turned in his chair to where he could fully see Grimmjow. "So since you got that wrong, where did you come from, Grimm?" the orange haired teen asked.

Grimmjow tilted his head to the side trying to come up with a quick answer, "Okay so I just happened to stop in here just in time to see you throw the book on the table," the teal haired male said, when he looked back down at the orange haired teen he just saw the scowl deepen. "What I was being completely honest," he said. "I did say I would help you with this paper anyway," he added on.

"You helping me was doing thirty minutes of work before sitting on your lazy ass, and watching television," Ichigo snapped, sticking his nose back into the book he was holding. He felt a tug on the spine of the book, and growled. "Fine if you want to help then help me! What in the hell do you know about Ares?"

"Everything," Grimmjow replied quickly, not realizing his fumble.

"You couldn't possibly know everything about him," the orange haired teen murmured, looking back down at his book.

The teal haired god chuckled, "Let's just say that I know more about him then anyone else, so let's get started shall we!"

-x-

Ending A/N:

So I know many of you were hoping for the bloody chapter, but I had a change of heart when it came to the story. He did go on a killing spree, and as you can see Shiro is fine. I know this chapter is kind of short, but it is more of a filler chapter then anything else. It is also kind of rushed because I felt so bad for tricking you guys into thinking it was updated.

The problem with the original chapter was that it wouldn't format correctly. I would look all bold and clumped together I was going to put the chapter on dA, but I decided against it. Don't worry as for the next chapter it will be longer and a crap load better. Not to mention that a couple of people Grimm pissed off the night before show up. I am also debating on throwing some Shiro/Grimm in this story as well as a small snippet of Ichi/Shiro. Please enjoy, and sorry again!

~Blackblade444


	6. Chapter Six: koukoúla adelfós

Titan: Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters.

-x-

The two sat in the library a stack of books on the table they sat at. Grimmjow letting out a frustrated sigh as he threw the third book out of the stack back sown onto the table. Were people really this stupid now a day? Historians were really stupid if they couldn't even get the basic facts about him wrong. "This shit is god damn repulsive!" he growled out.

"What are you complaining about now?" Ichigo asked, the orange haired teen dropping his pen back down into his notebook to look up at the teal haired man. They had been in the same spot for the past three hours, and this time around Grimmjow was actually helping him.

He grunted and leaned back in the very uncomfortable wooden chair, "These people who wrote these books are complete idiots. Ares having a love affair with Aphrodite that is fuckin' messed up. Like I'd every sleep with that wench," he said, muttering the last part quietly. When he looked down at Ichigo he saw a confused look on the younger male's face. "What?" he finally asked annoyed.

Ichigo just shook his head picking up his pen again, and jotting down some more notes. "It's nothing," he said, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Well Aphrodite was supposedly a swinger going from one man to the next, so they could be right about the fact that she and Ares had an affair," he stated.

"I can believe that first part, but I have to disagree with that damned rumor about me sleeping with her," he growled.

"You," the orange haired teen said, raising a thin brow in curiosity.

Crap I think I just ratted myself out, Grimmjow thought. Now he'd have to come up with a quick response to make sure the cat stayed in the bag. "I mean if I were Ares I wouldn't sleep with her," the teal haired deity said, running a hand through his hair. "I mean I'm not even into women!" he growled again, this time pulling at his hair a bit. That was when he realized his mess up. Crap, another cat out of the bag, he thought.

Hazel hued eyes widened, "You're gay," were the only two words that escaped his lips, and that just earned him a glare from said teal haired man. That glare making Ichigo shiver, and he quickly turned his head away sticking his nose back in the book. "I'm sorry I just kind of talked without thinking," he muttered.

"You really shouldn't be surprised. I mean isn't there a saying, 'Any hot guy is either taken or gay' or it's a saying something along those lines," Grimmjow said, slumping further back into his chair. Those teal hued eyes momentarily, "Seeing as I am not taken that that only leaves one option, but I am currently interested in someone," he tacked on.

The orange haired medical student just nodded and continued reading. "So you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked, trying to create small talk. "I mean if you don't want to tell me you don't have to. I just thought if you're going to keep popping into my life we might as well get to know each other," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Heh, this should be funny, the teal haired male thought. "If you really wanna know I have a lot of siblings, but most of them are half-siblings. You've already met one of them," he said, grinning lightly now. "You know Yourichi-sensei; she is half-sister I guess you could say. I have an uncle that I consider more of brother named Shirosaki, a brother named Ishida, a half-sister named Orihime, and I guess you could consider her a sister named, Neliel. I have way too many siblings to remember their names," Grimmjow said.

_Shirosaki, _why did that name sound so familiar to him. Ichigo's scowl deepened as he let the name roll around in his mind, but it didn't last long as he jumped at the sound of breaking glass.

-x-

"Alright everybody put your hands up! We're here to rob you of all those precious little books," the voice hollered. Everyone that was in the library started screaming and running around like chickens with their heads cut off. "Then again what use would books do us? I mean all we could use 'em for is warmth in the winter when burning them," the voice said.

The only person reaming calm during the whole beginning of the situation was Grimmjow, and Ichigo was quietly freaking out on the inside beside him. "Loly, will you quit with the banter. We're here for a reason," a dull monotone voice ordered.

The voice from early turned out to belong to a woman that was around five-six. Her deep violet hued eyes glimmered with enthusiasm, and a small pout caressed her lips. Her black hair tied into two long pigtails that ran over her shoulders, and she was wearing a tight white sleeveless half top that pushed her boobs out, and a short mini-skirt that was white and black with knee-high black boots. "Yea, yea I know we're here on a job, but I don't see how one of them could be in a library," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Grimmjow just turned in his seat slowly looking around the place, and he laughed a bit when he saw people scared and on the ground with their hands above their heads. Finally those azure hued eyes landing on the two assailants, and he guessed he could kill two more people without getting caught. After all Ichigo was literally hiding in his side now, but that would prove to be a problem sooner or later. Literally Ichigo's arms were around his waist, and that head of orange hair was buried into his stomach.

She grinned hoping off the table she sat on, and the girl skipped along down the carpeted floors grinning down at people. "Awe, you guys look so scared," she cooed, her voice suddenly turning dark, and her facial expression hardening, "You don't look scared enough, though," she murmured. Before she did anything she looked over her shoulder at the man who still stood at the entrance, "Can I play with some of these people?" she asked.

The man simply nodded his head in response, and he began to take slow graceful steps towards the middle of the library. A pale hand threading through his ebony hair, and those emerald hued eyes scanning every single person in the room. "Have all the fun you want," Ulquiorra murmured, dully.

Those violet eyes had a glint of amusement hidden within their depths, and she slowly leaned down taking a knee in front of a woman who was clutching her child to her chest. "Awe, you can do better then that. You need to look more afraid then that," Loly said, her hand extending forward prying the child from her arms, "Maybe if I crush his skull that will be more of an incentive for you to be scared," she cooed.

"P-PLEASE DON"T HURT MY CHILD!" the woman screamed, tears already running down her cheeks. Loly just grinned already holding the child's head within an iron grasp, "P-PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!" the child's mother screamed, and a pure look of horror on her face.

"Now that was the look I was looking for," the raven haired girl chimed. "I'm not going to do as you say, though. You simply-"Loly didn't get to finish her sentence as a fist collided with her cheek, and the girl was sent into the opposing wall. The child she was holding onto screamed as she fell onto the ground landing on her butt. The girl's mother pulling her daughter back to her side, "Who in the hell did that!" Loly screamed, bringing a hand across her mouth to wipe the blood away from her mouth.

He just chuckled, "That would be me. I guess I plead guilty in this case," Grimmjow said, the hand he had puncher with already resting in a relaxed position back at his side. "You know I love a good fight, but what ticks me off the most is hurting innocent people when you're clearly after someone else," the teal haired god growled.

"Grimmjow, what in the hell are you doing?" he heard Ichigo ask quietly, but he choose to ignore the orange haired teen.

A smirk pulled at the corners of those pale lips, "A job well done Loly. Although, it seems rather odd that a God of War would actually care about people," Ulquiorra murmured, finally taking a few steps forward. His hands still placed in the pockets of the pants he wore, and those emerald orbs looked just as bored. "It would have been easier if I could've taken you out last night along with that other piece of trash," the pale man stated.

Grimmjow paused for a moment simply staring at the man in front of him. This was the person that hurt Shiro, he thought. The teal haired god feeling his blood begin to boil as the anger welled up within him. Those azure colored eyes changing from the pretty blue they were to a deep crimson color, but they changed back quickly. "You were the ones that hurt, Shiro?"

'Yes," was all he got in reply.

When Ichigo looked up again he noticed that Grimmjow was no longer in his original spot. He spotted the teal haired male already trying to kill the paler man, and when he felt a tug on his sleeve he turned around to find his lap full of Loly. The raven haired girl grinning up at him, "Oh, you sure are a cutie. To think that you're the demi-god of the bunch," she cooed.

Grimmjow was barely aware of the fact that Ichigo was being terrorized by the slutty little girl. His mind only focused on one thing, and that was killing the man that stood in front of him. He honestly didn't care if his secret was revealed at this point. He'd just have Apollo wipe Ichigo's memory later, and with that in mind he growled lunging forward once more, but instead of just using his fist in this round his spear appeared in hand.

"This is truly pathetic," the ebony haired male sighed, his right hand coming forward to grasp the hand that held the weapon, and Ulquiorra stopped Grimmjow from doing anything further with the weapon. His pale hand catching the teal haired god's hand in his own, and he then proceeded to twist it easily making Grimmjow drop the spear, and let out a howl of pain. "Is this really all you have to offer, Ares?" he asked.

Breaking the grasp on his hand that Ulquiorra held he quickly shot a punch aimed at the smaller man's chest with his unbroken hand, and he growled when he saw those green hued eyes glimmer with faint amusement, and then he was gone. "What in the hell!"

The next thing he knew he was doubled over as pain ran up his spine. A foot lowering itself away from his stomach and Ulquiorra let his left leg that had sent the teal haired god to the ground fall back in place. "Again truly pathetic, Ares," he murmured. When he looked up he saw Loly toying with the orange haired boy, and from the looks of it she was trying to get into his pants.

"You let you're guard down," he heard the man hiss, and in the blink of an eye the ebony haired hunter was sent flying into a bookshelf. Picking himself up off the ground, and brushing the dust off of his jeans he grinned. "You really think you could be the God of War?" he roared.

Ulquiorra coughed as he leaned up a couple of stray books hitting him in the head. Slowly very slowly he was able to get back up to his feet. Those emerald hued eyes hardening as he looked at Grimmjow. He was not known to loose his cool, but this guy was pissing him off. The ebony haired hunter racing forward one leg already hiked up off the ground, and once he was close enough he aimed a kick for Grimmjow's head which was easily dodged, and those emerald hued eyes widened as his own move was reversed on him, in that his hand was currently being stopped by the God's.

Azure hued eyes narrowed dangerously and as he looked at the man in front of him closer something suddenly clicked. "Styx…" he murmured. He suddenly realized that this was in fact Styx, whom had gone missing around three years ago. The Goddess or rather God of the River Styx in the Underworld, and the personification of pure hatred was in front of him. When he looked at Ulquiorra again he realized that the ebony haired mane had stopped moving, and a pale hand was currently clutching his head, and he looked in pan. Using this to his advantage even, though, it was clearly unfair he simply used enough force to knock Ulquiorra unconscious as he hit the pale man in the neck. Ulquiiorra's body crumpling to the floor in seconds, and he growled lightly, "So much for killing. Guess I have to lug his ass home to Shiro and Apollo!" he sighed, loudly. When he turned around he literally lost it, "WHAT IN THE GOD DAMN HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, WOMAN!"

Loly simply grinned as she looked up at the God of War, and her hand was already resting on Ichigo's bare chest as part of the orange haired teen's shirt fell down his shoulders. "Awe, is little Ares jealous that he didn't get to have fun with the demi-god first?" she asked, her violet eyes glimmering with humor.

"Demi-god? Ares?" Ichigo asked, the orange haired teen looking utterly confused as he looked between the girl currently trying to have sex with him in a library, and the rather pissed looking blunet stalking towards them. He noticed that Grimmjow happened to be carrying the ebony haired male by the leg as he approached, and he also saw those azure hued eyes narrow into cat-like slits.

She grinned hoping off of Ichigo's lap. "Oh, Aizen won't be happy about this, but I must tell him anyway. I will see you guys later," with that she was gone.

-x-

"GRIMMJOW LET ME GO DAMN IT!" Ichigo shouted, the teal haired god literally dragging the orange haired teen out of the library, and the two were currently approaching the front door of the large mansion. Grimmjow having slung Ulquiorra over his shoulder a couple of minutes before they had left the establishment.

All he got in response was a loud grunt, and he flinched as he heard the front door kick open. The two walking into the main foyer and he walked over to the couch dumping Styx's body onto it before finally letting go of Ichigo's wrist. "Shiro, Nel, Ishida, and Yourichi get your asses down here," he bellowed.

It was an almost instant response, "What in ta hell is with all te yellin', Grimm!" an annoyed looking albino bellowed right back. Shirosaki already having been waling the halls descended down the stairs, and a light limp was in his step as he walked. "Eh, who did ya bring back wit ya?" Shiro asked, eying Ichigo suspiciously. He must have forgotten about the whole bringing the orange haired teen down into the Underworld.

Grimmjow just growled, "Looks like I picked up your long lost trash for you, and this is Ichigo Kurosaki," he said, gesturing with a hand to the orange haired teen. Ichigo just looked confused as he looked between the two, and he was utterly confused when it came down to the resemblance between him and Shiro.

The albino simply raised a thin brow up at him, "Wat in ta hell are ya talkin' about? " he asked, the silver haired god slowly limping to the couch when Grimmjow pointed in that direction. Those gold hued eyes widening as he saw exactly what was lying on the couch. "S-Styx," he murmured.

"The little bastard tried to kill me earlier today," Grimmjow commented. "He probably won't remember ya Shiro, but I figure if ya fuck him hard enough that might jog his memory," the teal haired god chuckled. By this time Ishida and Nel had come down stairs, "Where is Yourichi?" Grimmjow asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She went out," the black haired male murmured, adjusting his glasses as he spoke. Ishida looking at Ichigo carefully, but that bored look on his face never wavered, "Why did you bring him here?" the God of Healing asked, sternly.

The teal haired male growled at his sibling, "Need you to wipe his memories of today, and I want it done now," Grimmjow said, just as sternly. Ishida let out a sigh walking gracefully towards the stunned orange haired teen.

Ichigo just looked around the room for a moment, but his hazel hued eyes stopped to look at Grimmjow's turned back. "Wipe my memory? Why do I get the feeling I am in some horror movie?" he asked himself, the orange haired male jumping as he felt a pair of hands rest on either side of his face. "W-What are you doing!" Ichigo stuttered, his eyes locking onto azure ones.

"Wiping your memory," was all Apollo said, before everything went black.

-x-

Ending A/N:

Poor Ichi having his memory wiped and all, but the show must go on as they say. Sorry but I had to use Loly to be Ulquiorra's partner in this, and I had fun writing her. Yeah well Grimmjow also let his cats out of the bag, so that is why Ichigo must forget. Shiro get's Ulquiorra back…eventually. Poor albino-chan, now he actually has to do something to get his former lover back, and then he must begin tormenting Grimmjow and Ichigo...AGAIN! Next chapter I might also introduce Athena, and more of Aizen and his crew appears in that chapter. Most likely Ichigo will piece two and two together in the next couple of chapters, and there will be more of Apollo freaking out, and a lot of more fun stuff. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

~Blackblade444


	7. Interlude: Valentines Day Extra::

Interlude One: Valentines Day Extra

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters

A/N: This chapter is specifically for Valentines Day, and has nothing to do with the actual plot, and sorry it is late.

-x-

"No way…"

"No…fucking…way!"

Tan fingers pulled at soft orange locks as hazel hued eyes looked at the date on his cell phone. Ichigo would not accept that fact for one thing. He would not let himself be fooled into thinking today was the awful day, February the fourteenth. "How in the hell could this be?" he asked himself. His fingers tightening in his hair, and he swore he was going to pull his hair right out of his head. Once more he let out a strangled scream as he fumed across his bedroom completely breaking anything within his reach.

A knock on his door caught his attention, and then the door slowly began to open. "Happy-"

"Don't you finish that sentence, Shuuhei!" Ichigo screamed, grabbing the nearest thing which was his pillow, and throwing it at the raven haired male, who quickly ducked behind the door for shelter. When he poked his head around the door again he saw the orange haired male sitting on his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest.

Shuuhei let out a sigh opening the door all they way, and he was dressed in a simple butler's outfit. The raven haired man pulling a silver cart with a matching silver platter atop it into the room. Okay so maybe he was going a little overboard with the whole situation, but he was determined to make Ichigo his. The only obstacle that stood in his way was…_Grimmjow._

Yes, the vile blue haired beast was what Grimmjow was known as in his book. That man had ruined his chances of getting Ichigo to date him, but he would get the berry today. That he would make sure of. "What is the problem with Valentine's Day, Ichi? I mean surly you want to do something special for a special someone," he said, indicating himself with that statement.

"Shuuhei, what's with the get up, and the cart?" Ichigo asked, lifting his head up from his hands. Those hazel hued eyes roaming over the taller man's physique. He had to admit that Shuuhei did look quite sexy in the black pressed dress pants, a white button down shirt, a tailed black coat, and the silver chain that dangled from his left pocket. "I hate Valentine's day you know that," he muttered, that scowl reappearing on his face.

The raven haired male just grinned pulling the cart behind him as he walked over towards the bed, "Well, I was going to do breakfast in bed, but seeing as you hate Valentine's Day I might just change my mind," Shuuhei said, plopping down on the bed beside the orange haired teen, " Sides, I'm your servant for the day, or butler really," he tacked on.

Ichigo had to let a small chuckle fall from his lips at that comment, "R-Really Shuuhei, you don't need to be my butler for the day. You're right about one thing, though, I guess I could give this stupid holiday a shot. The thing is I don't know what to get Grimmjow," he sighed.

_Grimmjow, god damn it, _ he thought, his hand curling around the handle of the cart he still held onto rather tightly. Taking a deep breath he turned his gaze back to the orange haired teen, "Do you know what 'he' likes?" Shuuhei asked, through gritted teeth trying to remain calm.

He shrugged his shoulders, "He has a thing for causing fights, and if he can't cause them he joins in with an ongoing one. He also has a thing for cats, which is kind of odd seeing as he doesn't seem like an animal lover type of person," Ichigo said, well of course Grimmjow loved fights he was the God of War after all. Shuuhei taking the time to block out everything Ichigo said regarding that blue haired devil. "Since you want to be my butler for the day come out shopping with me!" Ichigo said.

"Whoop-dee do," the raven haired male said underneath his breath. "Ya got ten minutes to get ready because we're leaving," was all Shuuhei said before exiting the room leaving the cart behind.

-x-

It was around noon and the two were in the throng of people that crowded the streets, and most were men trying to do last minute Valentine's Day shopping. Lines literally backing all the way up to the doors at the flower shops, and what a surprise it was when Ichigo wanted to go into one, but like a good butler Shuuhei followed anyways.

"Ichigo," the raven haired male whined, not really a one for flower shops. Sure he was gay, but he wasn't that gay.

The orange haired teen just looked over his shoulder smirking deviously at the taller man. "Shuuhei any real man can survive one little flower shop. I know that Grimmjow could," Ichigo sang, walking off towards the aisle of roses.

Shuuhei had to growl at the low blow, _he wants a real man like that stupid Grimmjow then I'll give him one, _he thought, watching as Ichigo happened to stop in front of a bouquet of baby blue roses. A vein visibly popping in his forehead as he watched Ichigo pick it up.

Dark blue eyes following the orange haired teen as he made his way to the check out counter. He didn't realize that he was staring until Ichigo had walked back over to him, "Shuuhei, why you glaring at the wall?" he asked.

"It's nothing," he answered quickly, "where to next?" he asked, following the shorter man to the exit. The two now walking along the sidewalk weaving in and out of the crowd. "Honestly, I don't think Grimmjow will like the thought of flowers. He doesn't look the type," the raven haired male said.

"Well you never know until you try, right? The orange haired teen asked, Shuuhei just nodded. "I think I want to get one more thing, and then I want you to go and give them to him for me," Ichigo said, the hidden smirk on his face not noticeable to the other male.

He did a double take at that, "Why do I have to go and deliver them too him? You should give them to him if you want him to be your Valentine," Shuuhei spat, even, though, his voice sounded normal if you listened close enough you could hear the venom that laced his words.

The orange haired teen simply shrugged his shoulders, "If that is how you want it then fine. You can go Shuuhei I think I can finish the shopping by myself," Ichigo said, as he walked into the crowd leaving a wide eyed Shuuhei behind him.

A growl slipped from his lips, "If that is how you want to play this game then so be it," Shuuhei yelled, even though his words went unheard.

He found himself back in that same flower shop that he and Ichigo were in a couple of minutes ago. The man behind the counter just smiled at him when he looked over in his direction. It was funny that in only a couple of minutes a lot of the business this place was getting died down. "Do you need help looking for anything, sir?" she asked.

"I guess you could help me out," he said, walking over towards the front counter. "I know it's Valentine's Day, and your selection of roses is probably gone by now, but…" he trailed off there, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

The man just gave him a wide toothy grin, "Actually, I think we have one bouquet of roses that would be perfect for your Valentine, sir. I assume that the boy you were in here with earlier is the one?" the blond haired cashier asked, the toothy grin only getting wider.

Shuuhei just looked at the man with wide eyes, "How could you have guessed that? W-Wait, that isn't the point here, so about the roses," he said.

"Ah yes, we have the perfect flowers for your little sweetheart," the blond haired man chuckled, and he momentarily disappeared into the back. The raven haired male leaned against the counter, and he looked up at the clock waiting for the man to come back. He didn't have to wait for long as the bubbly blond haired shop owner appeared in front of him again. " A select assortment of tiger lilies, red roses, and orange roses," he said.

"How much?"

"For you my friend it is on the house. Besides this is the holiday of love and romance. May your love flourish on this day," the man sang, placing the flowers in Shuuhei's arms before dancing off to the back again.

Running a hand through his hair he shook his head once. "Well he was certainly odd," the man stated,, carefully walking out of the shop with the flowers in hand. Back inside Eros just grinned cutely before vanishing in a ray of light, and the sweet laughter of the god's laughter echoed through out the now empty room.

-x-

"Grimmjow…"

Hearing his name being called said teal haired deity whipped around, so that he was facing the source of the noise. Those azure colored eyes widening as he saw a certain orange haired teen running towards him with a couple of bags in hand. He wasn't the only one to look up as Shiro was with him. The two gods talking to each other on the outside patio of a local restaurant. "Hey Ichigo," was all he said, he didn't miss the blush on the shorter boy's cheeks.

Shirosaki just laughed a bit as he reclined in his chair watching the now panting carrot top come to a stop in front of their table. "Well ta wat do we owe te pleasure of tis visit, berry-tan?" the albino asked, resting his arms behind his head.

Instead of answering the God of the Underworld the orange haired teen ignored him. Hazel hued eyes focused only on Grimmjow, "Okay so I was thinking since it was Valentine's Day, and that I was wondering if you…" he was looking down at the ground now a deep crimson blush on his cheeks, and he let the sentence trail off there.

"Oh look at tis the berry wants ya to be 'is Valentine, Grimmy!" Shiro cackled, falling over in his chair.

Grimmjow ignored the other deity's derogatory comment, "Ya want me to be yer Valentine, Ichi?" he asked, a small grin quirking up on the corner of his lips. The teal haired male reaching with a hand to grab the bags the orange haired teen held.

Ichigo's blush deepened as the bags were taken away from him, "Ah, well you see I didn't know what you would like, so I just got a whole bunch of stuff," he said, scratching the back of his head again. Azure eyes just scanned over the items in the bag ranging from the blue roses, to a panther plushy, and some Ultimate Fighting DVDs. Seeing that the other was still quiet he shyly looked up, and gasped when he felt lips press against the side of his cheek, "W-What was that for?"

"Think of it as thanks for all the stuff ya got me. I love it. Really I'm surprised they made blue roses…didn't know that," Grimmjow said, placing everything but the flowers back into the bag. He had to chuckle when he saw Ichigo's face break out into a wide smile, and he noticed the annoyed look when he heard Ichigo's cell phone buzz. The orange haired teen taking at his phone to look at the text he received, and after a couple of seconds he stuffed the phone back into his pocket. "Who was that?" Grimmjow asked, a possessive tone now clear in his voice.

"It was just Shuuhei," he muttered.

"Get going then," Grimmjow said, a smirk on his face.

"W-What?" Ichigo asked, looking confused now.

"Just get going now. I don't want ya to keep your friend waiting. Sides, I'll take ya out tomorrow just you and me," the teal haired go said, earning a grin from the orange haired teen.

"O-Okay then, I guess I will see you tomorrow," Ichigo said, still looking confused, but none the less he walked away from the table.

After Grimmjow was sure that Ichigo was far enough away he laughed, "Eros I know you're there, so come on out," he said, a finger lazily tracing a petal of one of the blue roses. A second later Eros skipped out of the alley between the buildings, and an innocent expression was on the man's face. "You set this whole thing up, huh? Giving that friend of his enough time to set up," Grimmjow said.

Shiro who had stopped laughing finally sat back up, but he looked confused.

Eros giggled, "Ya know Ares you can call me Shinji," the blond haired deity cooed. "I don't influence love I just influence the sex!" he cheered lightly. "That boy is pretty smitten with you too, Grimm," Shinji sang, his grin widening. "Did I tell ya that Valentine's Day is the best day of the year!"

"Yes you did," both Shiro and Grimmjow answered in unison.

-x-

To say that he wasn't surprised was an understatement. When he walked into his apartment he clearly recalled not turning off the lights, or for that fact dimming them. Setting down his keys on the hallway table he quirked a brow as he looked down on the floor to see the scattered rose petals on the floor.

"Shuuhei…" Ichigo called, except he got no response. The sound of music playing lowly through out the apartment. He also noticed that there were several candles lit that lined the hall, and were on the table in both the hallway and living room.

Slowly he made his way towards his bedroom where he found the door was cracked open, and the source of the music was coming from inside. Lifting a hand he pushed the door open fully, and his mouth fell open.

His room was dim lit just like the rest of the apartment, but one major difference there were twice as many candles. The room itself smelled like lavender most of the night stands and his dresser decorated with candles, and his bed was covered in red rose petals. As he walked into the room he noticed something on the dresser that he wouldn't have noticed unless he walked into the room completely.

Sitting in the middle of the dresser was the large bouquet of orange and red roses mixed in with the tiger lilies. His fingers tracing along the card that was embedded writhing the flowers, and pulling it out he simply flipped the card over reading it.

"_Happy Valentines Day, Ichigo_

_ ~Love, Shuuhei"_

Hazel hued eyes widened as he fingers traced the small cursive lettering, and he looked around the room finally spotting who he was looking for. "Shuuhei, t-this is really nice," he managed to mutter out. When he looked at the raven haired male he simply licked his lips, Shuuhei had since gotten rid of the butler attire now only wearing a silky black robe that revealed more skin the necessary.

"Like what I did with your place, Ichi?" Shuuhei asked, taking a couple of steps forward. However, before the orange haired teen had the chance to reply he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. A hand curled under his chin and gently tilted his face up so dark blue eyes locked onto hazel brown, "Happy Valentines Day, Ichi-berry," he murmured, simply taking the initiative to lean down and gently press his lips against Ichigo's.

It was odd really for a minute Ichigo simply stood there stunned unable to do or say anything, and the next thing he knew he found himself kissing his long time friend back and wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Feeling a tongue glide along his bottom lip he opened his mouth shyly allowing the appendage to explore his mouth.

Shuuhei grinned as he broke the kiss for much needed air, and he turned them both so that Ichigo fell back onto the bed when his knees hit the bed. The raven haired male crawling atop him slowly, and letting one hand undo the first three buttons of Ichigo's shirt. "You said you wouldn't like Valentines Day," he husked.

The orange haired teen grinned letting one of his hands fall from around Shuuhei's neck. Those tan fingers curling around the shoulder of the silky black robe, and he pushed the shoulder of the robe back causing the entire robe to fall down and pool around the older man's waist. "I guess there is an upside to this holiday…except I never thought I'd be having sex with one of my best friends," he said.

"Well I guess you'll just have to get used to this idea, then," the raven haired male cooed, leaning down to press his lips back to Ichigo's, and a low humming noise resonated from the back of his throat. He grunted as he felt Ichigo shift beneath him, and those dark hued eyes snapped open as he felt their positions changes to where Ichigo was now on top of him.

"I could get used to the idea," the orange haired teen hummed, his tan fingers slowly tracing the contours of the defined chest beneath him, and leaning forward and pulling back on Shuuhei's hair causing his head to turn to the side his lips attacked that pale neck, and he grinned when he heard Shuuhei moan. Another moan slipping from the raven hared man's lips as the orange haired teen rolled his hips into Shuuhei's.

He gasped as he felt a hand untie the rest of the robe exposing his now naked body to the cold breeze. That hand continued to go down until he felt fingers wrap around his semi-hard erection. "Mhm...Ichi," he moaned, feeling that tongue lick along his neck before he felt teeth nipping at his clavicle. His hands undoing the button to Ichigo's pants, and shoving the shirt from the younger's body. His right hand snaking under the waistband of Ichigo's underwear causing the boy above him to moan loudly.

The orange haired teen mewled as he felt strong fingers began to stroke his member to hardness, but he continued to make his way down the other man's chest allowing his lips to drift off towards the side. His tongue coming out once more to tease a nipple causing Shuuhei to buck up somewhat, and if it wasn't from the teasing that caused the sudden action it was from Ichigo literally jacking him off.

With a little effort on his part the raven haired male managed to slide the boxers off those lean hips causing the underwear to pool around Ichigo's ankles, and his head went back as he felt that same devilish tongue slide it's way don his chest, and when he though he was going to get what he wanted he moaned, but that moan quickly turned into a whimper as he felt teeth nibbling at his inner thigh. "Stop teasing me!" Shuuhei grunted.

Ichigo simply grinned picking his head up, and extending his arms forward he simply leaned forward on his hands grinning down at the man. "I have a question before we get to the fun part," he said, lifting up one hand, and letting his fingers run down Shuuhei's chest.

"What?" Shuuhei literally growled.

"Is there a reason why you were jealous of me going shopping for Grimmjow this afternoon?" the orange haired teen asked, lowering his head down close enough to where he could press his lips to the side of Shuuhei's mouth.

The next thing Ichigo knew he was on his back with his arms pinned above his head, and Shuuhei rested between his spread legs, "Hell yes I was jealous. I mean seriously how dense could ya be, Ichi? Talk about a mood runnier, but hey I was dropping hints for years now. I thought I might catch your attention today because it's Valentines Day, but it was all about that stupid blue hair…-"

His rant was cut off as his head was pulled down and soft lips smashed against his. "Well, I guess I should say I'm sorry, and make it up to you. Now that I think about it after this little escapade I think my debt will be repaid," Ichigo said, a small grin sliding onto his face.

"W-What are you-"

"Just hurry up and fuck me Shuuhei," the orange haired teen demanded, delivering a small smack to the raven haired male's ass- signaling it was time to get things back in gear.

Shuuhei just grinned at that statement talk about his favorite words to hear. "Suck," he cooed quietly, holding two digits in front of the berry's mouth. He moaned half heartedly as he watched those lips suck his fingers in, and he felt his eyes begin to drop close due to pleasure as that tongue laved those digits with saliva. After a minute or two he removed his fingers from Ichigo's mouth, only to press his lips to the orange haired teen. His wet fingers now trailing down Ichigo's body slowly…sensually, and when his first finger slowly traced around the sensitive flesh of the other's entrance before the first digit entered.

Hazel hued eyes shot open as he felt the initial penetration, and breaking the kiss he leaned up onto his arms just too exactly get a good look at Shuuhei's hard member, and he screamed mentally. 'Talk about hung like a horse," he said, not allowing Shuuhei to respond before initialing another kiss between them. The pain in his backside slowly subsided, but flared back up again as he felt the second finger penetrate him, and a low moan escaped is lips.

"Time for the real fun to begin, Ichi," the taller man purred, leaning back on his legs only to pick the orange haired teen literally up off the bed, "Wrap your legs around my hips, and ride me," Shuuhei ordered lowly, nipping on the orange head's earlobe.

He couldn't help but shiver as Shuuhei spoke to him in that low seductive tone, and doing as he was told after he had successfully wrapped his legs around the raven haired male's waist he slowly positioned himself before lowering himself down, "F-Fuck!" Ichigo hissed, the pain shooting up his back as the tip began to penetrate him.

"Oh god…I-Ichi," he heard Shuuhei moan, the orange haired teen having taken about half of Shuuhei's length within him, and he let out a small sigh as he was fully seated on the raven haired male. Shuuhei waited a moment for Ichigo to adjust, but it was hard to remain still with how tight his berry was.

"Y-you can move, Shuu," the orange haired teen said, burying his face in the crook of the other man's neck, and throwing his arms around his friend's shoulders.

It was a good thing he was strong otherwise this might have been impossible, but he began to gently thrust up into the orange haired teen, "D-Damn…agh….so tight," Shuuhei moaned.

Ichigo just moaned into the other's neck and in order to help Shuuhei out he slowly lifted himself making it easier for the other to do what he wanted to do. "Mhmm, s-so….good Shuuhei," the orange haired teen moaned rather loudly.

After he had picked up the pace of his thrusts Shuuhei pried Ichigo's arms away from his neck, "Lean back on your arms, babe," the raven haired male husked.

Doing as he was told Ichigo slowly hissed in pain as he moved, but none the less he was now leaning back using his arms for support, "F-fuck…nngh…HARDER!" he moaned. The next thrust he received literally had him seeing stars, "OH F-FUCK!" he mewled.

"Heh, l-looks like I found your prostate," Shuuhei grunted thrusting faster. "M-Man…ahhh….so good," he moaned.

He couldn't hold on much longer and he knew that, "S-Shuu….f-fuck….AHHH!" he couldn't quite finish that last part as he came, his cum splattering against his stomach, and a small bit had fallen into Shuuhei's navel. It didn't take much longer after that when Shuuhei came inside of him releasing a rather loud mewl with it.

The two panting and now covered in sweat fell atop one another. Shuuhei grinning lightly as he was still in Ichigo. "Now I have to say that was the best Valentines Day present ever," he mused, leaning down to kiss Ichigo softly.

Ichigo just laughed at this, "You're such a fucking sap, Shuuhei," he said.

"I know that, Ichi. Happy valentines Day."

"happy valentines Day to you too."

-x-

Ending A/N:

HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS GOOD! This was not supposed to be nine-pages long. I mean seriously I only intended on it to be about five pages, but what do you get…you get nine pages. I know you will probably think that it is weird because Grimmjow and Ichi don't smex it up, but I have had a lot of implied Shuu/Ichi in Titatn, so I thought it would be fun to do a Shuu/Ichi interlude in between the chapters.

There will be interludes every seven chapters, and the next ones will be Grimm/Ichi. I just thought since Shuuhei was always kissing Ichi that my favorite little number '69' should get some loving this Valentines day. You can blame it on Eros too. He made me write this!

Shinji: Did not! It was still really hot though!-grins.

Anyway, sorry this is late. So….HAPPY BELATED VALENTINES DAY!

~Blackblade444


	8. Chapter Eight:Apó teros agápi

Titan: Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters

-x-

He groaned tossing and turning underneath the sheets as sunlight filtered through the tiny window that was in his room. The ring of the alarm clock soon silenced by a fist that slammed down on it. Grunting he managed to sit himself up in bed, he hissed, though, as a spasm of pain shot through his head. Those dull hazel eyes looking around his room, but seeing nothing out of the ordinary he let out a sigh.

One more sigh slipped from his lips as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and a shiver ran up his spine as his feet came into contact with the cold floor. He had this strange feeling as he now walked around his room gathering clothes…that he had forgotten something. What could he have forgotten, though?

As he walked into the bathroom his mind still lingered on the fact that he must have forgotten something important. If it wasn't important he wouldn't still be thinking about it. Of course he remembered being in the library yesterday, and then Grimmjow had come to help him with his paper, but everything after that was a blur.

By this time he had changed out of the black and white pajama bottom's trading them in for a pair of faded gray jeans, and his once bare chest now covered by a tight fitting white shirt that he covered up with a low cut v-neck red shirt.

After he had finished up in the bathroom he walked out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen throwing some bread into the toaster. His head cocked to the side as he heard a soft knock on his door, and setting down the brewing pot for his morning coffee he walked over to the door.

"Mornin' Ichigo," Shuuhei said, the raven haired male grinning at him from ear to ear as the orange haired teen opened his door. Dark blue eyes looked him over, and then they narrowed a bit. "Ichigo, why ya look so down and confused?" the raven haired man asked, still leaning on the doorframe.

Ichigo just shook his head, "I guess you could say that I'm confused. I mean I don't remember what all happened yesterday," the orange haired teen said, walking away from the door, and leaving an open invitation for Shuuhei to come inside the apartment.

Closing the door softly behind him Shuuhei followed the orange head back into the kitchen, and he took a seat on the stool resting his arms on the bar. "Wanna talk about it?" he finally asked, resting his hands on his intertwined hands.

He shook his head his brows knitting together lightly, "It's not something I want to talk about. I just wish I remembered what happened yesterday," the orange haired ten said, pulling at the sides of his head lightly. Turning his attention to the clock on the stove he silently cursed, "I have to get to class," he muttered, grabbing a canister, and pouring some coffee in it before walking towards the door.

"I'll walk with you," the raven haired male said, picking himself up and off of the bar stool.

"No need I'm going to be late, and besides you'll just slow me down Shuuhei," Ichigo said, as he walked out the door.

-x-

The God of War was lounging in his bathroom more like doing his hair making sure that he kept it in its messy style, and some of those gelled blue locks fell over his eyes. I need a haircut; he thought picking some of the longer teal locks between his fingers. He honestly didn't know why he was going to go back to that hell hole, but he told himself to think on the brighter side of things- he'd get to see Ichigo. That thought alone made a small smile quirk up on the corner of his lips.

Smoothing out the wrinkles of the tight black and blue muscle shirt he wore, and stuffing his hands into his pockets after setting his comb down he walked out of the bathroom. "Hello Ares," a smooth voice said, as he looked up azure hued eyes locked onto deep green ones. "Father really isn't pleased with what transpired yesterday," the voice cooed.

He laughed at this, "I don't give a crap about what the old man thinks about what I do down here! I don't know if you've noticed, but I can do whatever the hell I want, Athena," Grimmjow snapped, to his surprise the Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare just smirked.

Athena was a couple inches shorter then him, and you could tell because as she stood up straight she only came up to about his shoulder. The goddess had long dirty blond hair that was tied back and split off into two slim ponytails, she was dark skinned same as Yourichi, her eyes forest green in hue. "According to father and I we can control what you're allowed to do down here," she said, letting her black gloved hands fall back to her sides. "I really hate the clothing these humans wear," she muttered, more to herself. The goddess wearing a tight white shirt, with a black top covering her chest, a silver belt around her waist, and a pair of ripped blue jeans- talk about blending in. "I also heard that Shirosaki was injured under your watch, Ares," she murmured.

He laughed running a hand through his thick blue hair, "His injury was not my fault, sister. We were fucking ambushed in the middle of the night-"

"What about all of those people you killed without mercy!" Athena asked, her tone rising slightly as she spoke.

"Okay well that was my fault, but it was all because of what happened-"

"What about what happened at the library? How could you be so careless to reveal your secret to the demi-god!" she said, tone now more abrupt and vicious then before. "You, Ares, are the most pompous fool that I have ever come to know. You are a disgrace to the others!" she snapped. The next thing that slipped from her lips was a true low blow, and It made Grimmjow cringe, "What would you say to Demeter if her son was killed yesterday! Knowing you it would be something along the lines of getting revenge, and killing an entire city, but that would end up causing some warfare, no?" the dirty blond haired goddess asked, a cruel smirk on her thin lips. Sure she was the Goddess of Wisdom but cruelty was one of her many specialties.

"What in ta hell is going on out here!" came Shiro's voice, the God of the Underworld stepping out of his room with nothing more then a sheet wrapped around his waist, and a dark scowl on his face. The albino was about to continue his rant, but stopped as his gold eyes landed on Athena, "Looks like Grimm wasn't wrong about ya showin' up, Athena," he said, lips curled back into a sneer.

Finding this the perfect opportunity Grimmjow turned his attention to Shiro, "Has Styx woken up yet?" he asked, voice quiet, those azure hued eyes noticing the bed sheet that hung loosely around the albino's slim hips, "I take that as a yes," he said, answering his own question.

Shirosaki grinned somewhat but that smile fell back into a frown, "Nah, he hasn't woken up yet. I'm hopin' he will soon, though. 'Sides ya know how I don' like ta wear clothing around ta house," the albino said, his gold eyes sliding back to Athena, "Now wat is wit all te yellin'?" he asked, quirking a finely thin brow.

"Nothin" Grimmjow muttered as he walked over towards the albino, "I'm going to check on him before I leave for class," the teal haired god said, not waiting for a formal invitation before walking into the albino's room.

She simply smirked, "Who knew the God of Ward would scare so easily," Athena said, the goddess pushing herself off the railing were she sat only to begin descending the stairs. "Hades, please tell him that I will be having another talk with him later," she said, giving the albino a lazy wave before eventually vanishing.

"Whatever," Shiro mumbled, before he made his way back to his room.

-x-

When he walked back into his room he found Grimmjow sitting silently in the chair near the window, and at this the albino just frowned. The God of the Underworld took a seat on the middle of the bed to where he could reach up, and allow his pale fingers to trace Ulquiorra's smooth cheek. "I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to attack you when he woke up," he finally heard Grimmjow say.

"Ya honestly think he'd attack me?" the albino asked, disbelief coloring his voice.

"If he tried to attack me yesterday then I am pretty dam sure he'd attack you," Grimmjow murmured, turning his azure hued eyes towards the albino. "I mean he didn't even notice that it was me he was attacking yesterday, which means he doesn't remember…any of us," he added on, when he looked back at Shiro again he noticed that the albino was smirking, "What are you thinking?" he asked.

Shirosaki chuckled, "If he does try and attack me," he paused, "then I'll just have ta tie his ass to ta bed, and have my way wit him. As they say rough sex is the best kind of sex," the albino said, letting his hand fall back into his lap. "I mean ya remember wat tat was like, ne?" Shiro asked a glimmer of amusement in those dark gold depths.

The teal haired deity just chuckled as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "I guess you could say that. Anyway, I got to get to class or Yourichi will kill me, so I will see ya later this afternoon," Grimmjow said, opening the door softly.

"Gonna bang that berry kid ain't ya?" he heard Shiro cackle as he walked down the stairs.

That didn't sound like such a bad idea, Grimmjow thought as he reached the front door. Not a bad deal at all, he thought.

-x-

"ICHIGO…" the orange haired teen looked up just in time to see his best friend tackle him out of his seta. The bubbly blond with the bowl cut grinning wickedly at him. Shoving his overly flamboyant friend off of him the orange haired teen picked himself up off the floor, and shot a glare at the still grinning blond that sat on the opposite side of him.

"What in the hell was that Shinji?" Ichigo snapped, only making the blond grin wider.

Shinji giggled as he smoothed the creases of the white blazer he wore, "What I can't tackle my little Ichi-kins?" he asked, reaching back into his bag, and throwing the large book onto his desk. This just earned him the usual scowl, and he whistled a little tune as if nothing was wrong, and even went as far as to throw an arm over Ichigo's shoulder.

A grunt from the other side of Ichigo caused Shinji to shrink back in his chair, and when he looked up his eyes locked with azure, and he just giggled nervously. "Morning Grimmjow," the blond murmured, completely avoiding eye contact now.

Ichigo just made a grunt of his own as he didn't even bother to look at the teal haired man, whom just plopped down into his seat, and his pen was hanging loosely from his lips. What was new, though, was the fact that Grimmjow now wore a pair of thin rimmed silver glasses that made his attractiveness skyrocket. Grimmjow in glasses…hot, Ichigo thought, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks as he snuck a small peek at the man beside him.

Before either could say anything the door to the professor's office swung open, "Good morning, maggots!" the dark skinned goddess said, promptly dropping her large teacher version textbook onto the podium. All she got in response was a few groan, and most were from Renji and his crew of delinquents.

"Alright class today we will start taking a closer look at each of the twelve Olympians, and minor deities. I think today being the day for the mixed martial arts try-outs we shall begin with Ares, the God of War, Bloodlust, and manliness," Yourichi said, "Now please open your books to page three hundred and fifty-five, and make sure you keep up," she instructed.

Three hours finally passed by and the closing of a textbook could be heard, "Alright that is it for today. I hope you guys took good notes because you'll never know when I will give ya a pop quiz. Also, don't forget that your paper is due in a week, so I hope you've started it," Yourichi said, as students began to file out of the classroom.

-x-

Grimmjow walked along the halls of the university his hands firmly stuffed into his jean pockets, but what he hadn't expected was to be shoved up against a wall. "What in the hell! Whoever did that is going o fucking die," he barked, only to notice a moment later that it was Ichigo who had done it. "Ichigo," he muttered, still quite pissed off about being pushed like that.

"I want some answers from you Grimmjow," the orange haired teen spat, backing up and away from the teal haired god. "Why can't I remember anything that happened yesterday? All I remember is that I was in the library in then you were there, and after that everything else is blank," Ichigo half screamed.

Azure eyes widened as he took a step forward. It was surprising to say the least that Ichigo could remember anything that had transpired yesterday. Maybe Apollo hadn't done as good as he thought he had when it came to wiping the berry's memory. A devious smirk playing on the man's lips, and he decided he's have a little fun. "After the library we went back to your place, and then one thing led to another. Finally I had you writhing beneath me begging for more before you blacked out," he answered calmly.

He could have laughed right then and there as he watched Ichigo's face literally drain of all color, and then a bright crimson blush covered his entire face-now h really did look like a berry. "N-No, we couldn't have done that! I d-don't even know you! S-Sure…y-your hot, and I might like you, b-but there is no possible way that happened!" he yelled.

"You're right none of what I just said happened, "Grimmjow said, chuckling loudly, "You think I'm hot, ne? Well I'm flattered you think so, and now if you don't mind I have another class I must be getting too," the deity said, giving Ichigo a mock bow before sauntering away with a little pop in his step.

The orange haired teen literally popped a blood vessel as he watched Grimmjow walk away, the asshole. "GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo shrieked, running after the teal haired man, and behind him walking down the hall Shinji just grinned that same toothy little grin.

"Well I have to say Grimmjow has been sexually deprived lately, and maybe Ichigo could loosen him up a bit. Time to work my magic of love! ~" Eros sang, as he continued to walk down the hallway. He had some spying to do.

-x-

As the events at the school were unfolding somewhere in a building in downtown Tokyo something else was occurring. Three figures riding up the elevator in the building all the way up to the ninth floor. When the three reached their floor, and the doors had opened they were greeted by a fox-grinning man.

Gin smirked his eyes remained close as per usual, "Ah, I see that you've finally arrived. Aizen has been waiting patiently for your arrival," the silver haired man stated, leading them from the elevator to the room where the meeting was being held.

The four walking down the aisles of white and black desks, "I hear that Ulquiorra has been removed from the plan, now. That is unfortunate," one of the men said lazily. The three people behind him just nodded in agreement.

"Mah, it is unfortunate that Ulqui-chan had to be removed like that, but in the end Aizen decided that was best ," the fox faced man said, finally approaching a silver door, and reaching down he turned the knob opening it. "Aizen, your guests have arrived," he announced.

"Welcome," the cool baritone voice said, the man sitting behind a nice polished oak desk. "What do you have for me?" the auburn haired man asked, leaning forward on the desk, and resting his head atop his intertwined hands.

-x-

Ending A/N:

Sorry for the cliffy but it had to happen, and some lemony goodness might occur next chapter as well. I really have to thank everyone that reviewed this story, and I can't thank you guys enough. Yes Halibel is Athena, and she happens to be a cold bitch in the story especially towards Grimm as you saw. Now I know you can already guess who one of the mysterious guys are that is meeting with Aizen, but what of the other two?

Now I have a question I am currently trying to think of a new Bleach fic, and I want you to choose the pairings which are: RenIchi, ShuuIchi, UlquiIchi, GinIchi, or IchiHitsu. Those are the pairing I have decided on, but I need some help deciding on whether it should be an in anime fic or AU fic. So I will let you guys choose the pairings and the pairing that gets the most votes you guys can submit to me a plot for the pairing, and I will build a story around it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

~Blackblade444


	9. Chapter Nine: Chróno gia na kynigísoun

Chapter Nine: Chróno gia na kynigísoun Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All I own is the plot idea.

* * *

"I asked you three a question," he said, fingertips drumming against the solid oak wood table top of the desk he sat behind. "What information have you gathered about the deities that are here on earth?" he asked once again, running his pale hands through his auburn locks. The three men in front of him remained silent, and only stared at him.

Finally after a moment the silver haired man that had led the group in stepped forward. Gin as usual had that fox like grin plastered onto his face, and his eyes had actually opened a fraction of an inch. "Lord Aizen," he began, pausing for a moment to look at the three, "they don't speak. Riruka, Ginjo, and Ayame are mute," he answered. The woman named Riruka stood from her chair, and walked forward to the desk. Her hand coming up, and grabbing a manila folder that was placed under her arm and she tossed it onto the desk.

A thin brow rose as the folder landed on the desk, "What is this supposed to be Gin?" he asked, slightly irritated. At that question you could see the silver haired man's smirk visibly widen.

"That my dear Aizen is some very valuable information regarding some of the deities of the gods and goddesses on Earth as of right now. We know almost everything about them. Where they work, where they study, what they look like, and the names they have chosen to use," Gin said. He couldn't help but let his own little victorious smile crawl onto his lips, but then it turned into a frown seconds later. "What about that Kurosaki boy? You were supposed to have killed him by now. It's been what….eighteen years, and the task is still yet to be completed," Aizen murmured, his gaze slowly shifting to the four.

"Well that is easier said than done, Aizen," Gin muttered under his breath, his hands returning to the pockets of his pants. "Trust me these three have tried countless times to capture and eliminate the boy, but every time they tried someone has always intervened," he said, a sigh falling from his parted lips.

Everything was silent for a moment as Aizen slowly turned in his desk chair, His hand coming up to grab the folder off the desk."Get it done Gin, and soon. As for this," he paused, waving the folder absentmindedly in the air, "collect more information about them, and report back to me within two weeks' time. You are dismissed," he said. With that the four left the room without a word, and each went their separate ways.

-x-

Back on the other side of town one said blue haired god was snoozing away underneath the shade of an oak tree. His arm tossed carelessly over his face as he tried to block out the sun, and in another attempt stop the sun from bothering him he turned onto his side. Of course his peaceful sleep didn't last long as a very familiar voice reached his ears.

"GRIMMJOW!" the blue haired deity groaned as he heard the younger man bellow at him. Grimmjow slowly sitting himself up, and allowing himself to lean back against the trunk of the tree, "I'm still not done talking to you about what happened yesterday, and that little joke you played wasn't very funny either," Ichigo snapped, walking up to the older man. His face bright red but that was mostly due to the heat.

Ares couldn't help but let a small chuckle fall from his lips. Remembering the small practical joke he had played on the berry earlier. "Well I happened to think that it was hilarious," he said, with a small airy laugh. Azure eyes glinting with humor as he looked at the fuming orange haired boy, "I mean I did get you to confess that you think I'm hot," he teased.

The orange haired boy huffed and flared out his cheeks as he took a seat in front of the blue haired man. "I want some answers Grimm, and don't think about finding a way to avoid it," Ichigo said, "Cause I'm not letting you leave until I get them. So tell me what happened yesterday."

He ran his hand over his face out of agitation. He couldn't tell Ichigo the truth about what had really happened yesterday. That would probably just scare him. "Fine you really want to know what happened yesterday?" he asked, to this Ichigo merely nodded his head once. The blunet let a sigh fall from his lips, "Alright then, so you remember that we were at the library, and I was helping you with your report on Ares right?" again another nod from the berry. "Well we did research for a couple of hours, and then you go hungry. So we ended up leaving the library to go to a small café across the street, and you tripped, and bumped your head as we were leaving," Grimmjow lied, hoping that the boy would believe it.

Ichigo huffed and shook his head, "Lie after lie," he murmured, slowly standing back up.

"That is the truth, take it or leave it," the blue haired deity huffed, pushing himself up to his feet. "I have to get go. I'll see you around, berry," Grimmjow said, giving the younger boy a small wave as he walked away.

The orange haired teen simply tilted his head to the side as he watched the other's retreating figure. "I'll get the truth from him eventually."

-x-

Now while all these events happened across town back at the mansion the gods were staying at. Things were quite different. Neliel was busying herself with bringing a hot cloth and some herbal medicine to the fallen Styx that still laid unconscious upstairs. The green haired goddess looking from the albino that sat in the chair next to the bed to the still sleeping god. "Still not awake yet," she murmured, walking over to the bed, and changing out the cloth she had placed on Styx's forehead. Hades otherwise known as Shirosaki was just staring at the floor, "I don't think he'll ever wake up. Whatever they did to 'im really messed 'im up. For tat I'm gonna kill them," he said quietly. The albino slowly lifting his head up to look at the slumbering Ulquiorra, "Dem hunters are gonna pay," he said, gritting his teeth a bit as he stood up. Neliel moved away from the bed, and moved to block the door. Her arms coming out to the side to grab each side of the door frame. "You know killing them won't solve any of your problems. Killing them won't return Ulqui to you," she said, her voice taking on a warning like tone.

He laughed at this statement, "What in ta hell do you mean it won't solve my problems?" he said, a small growl falling from his lips as he pushed passed her. "I tink it will solve most of 'em," he said, running down the stairs, and out the door.

Up the stairs the green haired goddess just sighed, and she reached into her pocket pulling out a cell phone Yoruichi had given her. "_Grimmy, I need to bring back Shiro. He's gonna go on another killing spree. Stop him -_-"_she quickly texted, and pressed the send button. With that sent out she returned to the bedroom to take care of Ulquiorra.

* * *

Authors Note: Alright so it has been awhile since I last updated this fic. Well here is the newest chapter of this story. I'm sorry if it royally sucks, but cut me some slack. I'm just getting back into the writing scene. Kind of hard after a two year hiatus, or was it one year? Anyway, I hope you like it. Please review. Don't bash and or criticize me to hard now. - Blackblade444


End file.
